Zeitreisen und ihre Folgen
by Mac110
Summary: Ich bin nicht gut im Summary schreiben: Also, Harry reist in die Vergangenheit und trifft seine Eltern. Romance wird es in späteren Chaps geben,bitte lesen und mir Review geben. Chap 5 ist on!
1. Ankunft

Zeitreisen und ihre Folgen

,Harry, jetzt komm schon!" Hermine Granger stand unten in der Eingangshalle von Hogwarts. Sie, Ron und Harry wollten an diesem Tag nach Hogsmeade, einem kleinen Dorf unweit der Zaubererschule. Trotz des Gewitters, das draußen herrschte, brachen sie auf und wurden nur dank Hermines Trockenzauber nicht nass. Harry trabte in Gedanken versunken neben seinen besten Freunden her und bekam nicht viel von dem mit, was um ihn herum geschah.

Sie gingen über die Ländereien in Richtung Dorf. Der Sturm nahm an Heftigkeit zu und die drei beschleunigten ihre Schritte. Sie kamen an einer Baumschonung vorbei und in eben diesem Moment schlug ein Blitz zwischen den Bäumen ein, wessen Strom den Boden um die Einschlagstelle für ein paar Sekunden elektrisierte.

Unglücklicherweise trug Hermine ihr Stundenglas um den Hals, ein Gerät, das Zeitreisen möglich macht. Hermine schrie, als der Schock sie traf und auch die anderen beiden wurden ohnmächtig. Keiner bemerkte, wie das Stundenglas, durch den Strom aktiviert, sich erst langsam, dann immer schneller rückwärts drehte. Harry, Ron und Hermine traten eine Reise in die Vergangenheit an.

Um sie herum veränderte sich alles rasend schnell. Mal lag Schnee, dann wieder bunte Herbstblätter. Doch der Schauplatz blieb derselbe. Die Bewegungen um die drei verlangsamten sich schließlich, bis sie ganz zum Stehen kamen.

Harry regte sich als erster. Vorsichtig schlug er die Augen auf und versuchte sich zu orientieren. Sein anfängliches Schwindelgefühl legte sich und der Schüler kontrollierte schnell, ob es seinen Freunden ebenfalls gut ging. Zu seiner Linken stöhnte Hermine, während sie versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Die junge hexe blickte sich verwirrt um.

Dann hob sie den Kopf und sah Harry direkt ins Gesicht. ,Wir haben ein Problem." meinte sie ernst. Natürlich hatte sie schnell kombiniert was passiert war. Ein Blick auf ihr Stundenglas bestätigte ihr ihre Vermutung. ,Was um Himmels Willen war das denn?" kam es von hinten, Ron war offensichtlich erwacht.

,Ein Zeitsturm," erklärte Hermine sofort,,wir sind, wenn man diesen Anzeigen Glauben schenken darf, 32 Jahre in der Vergangenheit gelandet. Das ist," sie sah erneut zu Harry,,zur Schulzeit deiner Eltern. Sie müssten jetzt ungefähr im siebten Schuljahr sein." Der Angesprochene starrte nur geschockt auf den Boden. ,Und was jetzt?" fragte er mit brüchiger Stimme, als er sich wieder etwas gefasst hatte. ,Nun ja, immer wenn ich eine Zeitreise gemacht habe, war ich solange in dieser Zeit, bis ich wieder in meiner ankam. Wenn wir jetzt allerdings 32 Jahre hier leben, sind wir alt und grau, wenn diese Zeit kommt.

Gar nicht zu sprechen von dem Risiko die Vergangenheit zu verändern. Ihr wisst, dass die Geschichte in jedem Fall eingehalten werden muss.

Durch eine unüberlegte Handlung, könnten wir versehentlich dafür sorgen , dass Rons Familie, zum Beispiel, Geld hat wie Heu, dafür Harry aber ein armes Straßenkind ist." Hermine setzte kurz ab und man sah ihrem Gesicht an, wie ernst die Lage war. Nur Ron scherzte,,Leute, ich glaube, dass ist das erste mal, dass unsere Streberin keine Antwort parat hat." Niemand lachte und Harry meinte,,Das ist nicht lustig Ron!" Ron zuckte ein wenig zusammen, angesichts der Schärfe in der Stimme seines Freundes.

,Schon klar." murmelte er betreten und betrachtete seine Füße, als wären sie wahnsinnig interessant. Harry taten seine harten Worte sofort Leid und er sagte versöhnlich,,In einem Punkt liegst du allerdings richtig Ron." ,Das ich eine Streberin bin?" unterbrach Hermine ihn entrüstet. ,Nein, nein, natürlich nicht." beschwichtigte Harry sie,,Ich meinte bloß, dass wir nicht aufgeben sollten. Soll Ron ruhig seine Witze reißen, schließlich kommt man nicht unbedingt auf Lösungen, indem man krampfhaft eine sucht. Meistens ist es etwas ganz Banales." Er wollte keinen streit. In ihrer Situation war es das Letzte was sie gebrauchen konnten.

Dazu saßen sie mal wieder viel zu sehr in der Tinte. ,Also, was machen wir jetzt?" wiederholte Harry ungeduldig seine Frage und lenkte die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das eigentliche Problem. ,Wir sollten zu Dumbledore gehen." schlug Ron vor und sah Hermine Zustimmung heischend an. ,Ron?" Hermine musterte ihn als ob sie denken würde, dass er den verstand verloren hatte. ,Du hast nicht zufällig einen Plan wie wir ungesehen bis zu ihm kommen sollen?

Gar nicht erst davon zu reden, dass wir die regeln aufs Schwerste verletzen, wenn uns hier auch nur einer sieht, geschweige denn mit uns spricht1" ,Ins Schloss würden wir kommen und bis zu Dumbledore auch." schaltete sich Harry wieder in die Diskussion ein.

,ich denke das Rons Vorschlag unsere beste Option ist, durch den Geheimgang von Honigtopf kommen wir locker ins Schloss. Nebenbei habe ich noch die Karte des Rumtreibers bei, mit ihrer Hilfe kommen wir auch ungesehen zum Schulleiterbüro und damit zu Dumbledore. Nur bitt, lasst uns vorsichtig sein, wenn mir Pettigrew allein über den Weg läuft, kann ich für nichts garantieren." Peter Pettigrew, der Verräter, hier in dieser Zeit hatte er noch nichts getan und Harry konnte das Gefühl nicht unterdrücken, dass ihm das ziemlich egal war. Er hatte Wurmschwanz damals in der heulenden Hütte das Leben geschenkt, heute bereute er es. Wenn er ihn noch einmal in die Finger bekäme, er wusste nicht was er tun würde. Um seine Gefühle den anderen nicht zu zeigen, stand er schnell auf und setzte den Weg Richtung Dorf fort. Hermine schüttelte zwar ungläubig den Kopf, folgte aber dennoch, alleine wollte sie schließlich auch nicht hier bleiben, wer wusste schon, was sich in der Nähe des verbotenen Waldes für Ungeheuer aufhielten.

Ron war schon hinter Harry und Hermine ging einen Schritt schneller, die Nähe zum Wald behagte ihr nicht sonderlich, schnell schloss sie zu den anderen auf. ,Wir dürfen auf gar keinen Fall gesehen werden!" mahnte sie dann noch einmal. Ron seufzte genervt und Harry beachtete die Warnung gar nicht mehr, er war in Gedanken an einem anderen Ort.

Meilenweit entfernt! Nur Langsam wurde ihm bewusst, wo sie waren, dies war die Welt wie sie seine Eltern gekannt hatten, wo sie gelebt hatte, wo sie einst zur Schule gegangen waren und auch mal Streiche gespielt hatte. Und dann standen sie auf einmal vor dem Honigtopf. Drinnen herrschte reger betrieb, in dieser zeit musste wohl ebenfalls ein Hogsmeade-Wochenende sein.

Der Laden für Süßigkeiten war überfüllt mit Hogwartsschülern. Sie würden nicht weiter auffallen. Zum Glück, wäre es leer gewesen, wäre ihr Vorhaben wesentlich schwieriger gewesen. Harry trat als erster ein, direkt hinter ihm seine Freunde, mit vereinten Kräften drängelten sie sich zur Theke durch. Zu Hermines Erleichterung war die nette rundliche Verkäuferin gerade mit einem kleinen Hufflepuff-Mädchen beschäftigt, sodass sie die drei Schatten hinter sich nicht bemerkte, die schnell im Keller verschwanden.

,Boah ey!" Ron war völlig weggetreten von den ganzen Süßigkeiten, die sich ihm hier im Keller boten. Doch Harry achtete nicht auf ihn, sondern öffnete schnell die Falltür. ,Ron? Du kommst schon noch mal nach Hogsmeade, jetzt haben wir andere Probleme, also beweg deinen Hintern zu dieser Falltür." holte Harry ihn aus seinem Paradies. Er schickte Ron und Hermine durch die Luke und folgte dann selbst.

,Kann mal jemand das Licht an machen?" kam Rons Stimme von einer Stelle etwa zwei Meter von Harry entfernt. ,Lumos!" flüsterte er und der Gang erhellte sich innerhalb von Sekunden.

Harry hob den Zauberstab und setzte sich an die Spitze. Eine Zeit lang sagte niemand ein Wort, bis Ron plötzlich stehen blieb.

,Habt ihr das auch gehört?" fragte er panisch. Jetzt blieben auch die anderen stehen und lauschten angestrengt. Auch sie hörten nun die Geräusche von denen Ron berichtet hatte. Und die kamen näher.

Harry suchte verzweifelt nach einem Ausweg, einer Nische oder sonst irgendeinem Versteck.

Und fand keinen!

Ihnen bleib keine Wahl, sie mussten dem, wer immer es war, ins Auge sehen. Mittlerweile konnte man die Stimmen hören und verstehen was sie sagten. Harry starrte in die Richtung aus der sie kamen. Wenn er sich nicht sehr täuschte, dann waren sie kurz vor einem Zusammentreffen mit seinem Vater und seinen Freunden. Remus und Sirius Stimmen würde er überall unter Tausenden erkennen. Ehe er noch lange Zeit hatte sich Gedanken zu machen, da standen sie schon vor ihm.

,Was macht ihr denn hier?" Vier junge Zauberer traten aus dem Schatten und blickten sie fragend an. ,Wir gehen zurück zur Schule, dieser Gang ist nun mal kürzer als über die Ländereien." erklärte Hermine geistesgegenwärtig schnell. ,Woher kennt ihr diesen Gang?" kam auch schon die nächste Frage.

Harry realisierte nicht wirklich, was um ihn herum geschah, er starrte die vier an, herauszufinden wer von ihnen wer war, war nicht sonderlich schwer. Der kleinste war Peter, genannt Wurmschwanz, der Verräter. Harry kostete es all seine Selbstbeherrschung zu der er fähig war um sich nicht auf ihn zu stürzen. Ron war wohl seinem Blick gefolgt, denn er hielt Harry warnend von hinten am Umhang fest.

Neben ihm stand Remus, auch Moony, der junge Werwolf. Er sah geschwächt aus, doch nicht ganz so krank wie in ihrer Zeit. Doch die offensichtlichen Anführer der Gruppe standen jedoch rechts von ihnen.

Der kleinere von ihnen, wenn auch nur um wenige Zentimeter, war wohl Sirius. Harrys Pate war durch Askaban sehr verändert worden, doch gewisse Züge erkannte er wieder. Der Tatze genannte Rumtreiber war der gewesen, der auch die Frage an sie gerichtet hatte.

Eigentlich interessierte Harry sich nicht für die drei, er interessierte sich nur für eine Person, die Person die seine Leben schon immer nachhaltig beeinflusst hatte, obwohl r ihn nie getroffen hatte, oder sich zumindest nicht daran erinnerte: James Potter, Harrys Vater

Harry dúrchflutete ein warmes Gefühl, als er ihn erblickte. Er fühlte das Verlangen mit ihm zu reden, ihm alles zu erzählen, damit ja nichts von seiner grausamen Zukunft passieren würde. ER wünschte es sich so sehr, doch etwas, vielleicht sein Gerechtigkeitsgefühl, würden seine Eltern sich nicht opfern, dann würden viele, viele andere Menschen sterben, Voldemort würde nie besiegt werden. Noch als er in Gedanken war, hörte er eine Stimme in seinem Rücken,,Ihr glaubt doch nicht allen Ernstes, dass ihr die Einzigen seid, die diesen Gang kennen?"

Harry, Ron und Hermine fuhren erschrocken herum. Vor ihnen stand ein etwa siebzehnjähriges Mädchen, mit langen dunkelroten Haaren und grünen Augen, denen Harrys doch so ähnlich. Dem fielen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf, seine Mutter würde er überall erkennen, zwar hatte er sie nie getroffen, och er hatte schließlich Fotos. Viele Abende hatte er über diesen Fotos gesessen und darüber nachgedacht , was wäre, wenn seine Eltern noch lebten, was wäre wenn Voldemort nie existiert hätte?

Harry hörte nur von weit weg, wie Sirius sagte,,Ja, Evans, da hast du mal wieder Recht, ich persönlich habe hier noch nie jemanden getroffen außer uns Rumtreibern.

Woher kennst du den eigentlich?" ,Wird nicht verraten, Black.!" antwortete Lily grinsend. ,Das wüsstest du wohl gerne, oder?"

Sirius nickte wie ein kleines neugieriges Kind und Lily lachte, angesichts seines Gesichtsausdrucks. Harry kehrte erst wieder aus seiner Gedankenwelt zurück, als er merkte, dass Lily ich angesprochen hatte.

,Oh, wie bitte?" ,Ich fragte gerade warum ich euch nicht kenne, ihr scheint etwa unser Jahrgang zu sein, nur ich hab euch noch nie gesehen, nur du kommst mir bekannt vor." Lily deutete auf Harry, der sich unbehaglich zu fühlen begann.

Sie durften ihnen unter keinen Umständen ihre wahre Identität

preisgeben. Unter diesem Licht betrachtet war er sogar froh, dass es ihm Gang so dunkel war und die Zauberstäbe nur ein dämmeriges Licht warfen, so konnte man ihn nicht genau ansehen und die verblüffende Ähnlichkeit zu James feststellen.

Der jedoch hatte gerade andere Dinge im Blickfeld, wie zum Beispiel, eins der beiden Mädchen hier im Gang. Irgendwie wirkte James nervös, er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare um sie wieder unordentlich zu machen, sie waren wohl nahe dran gewesen einfach glatt am Kopf zu liegen.

Lily sah die Geste und rollte mit den Augen, wandte sich aber dennoch wieder den drei anderen Gryffindors zu. ,Ich warte immer noch auf eine Antwort." meinte sie. Harry schwitzte an den Handflächen und er suchte fieberhaft nach einer Antwort die seine Mutter zufrieden würde.

,Ach, woher sollen wir das wissen? Ich kenne auch nicht jeden aus unserem Jahrgang, euch kennt schließlich jeder, ist ja auch kein Wunder." log Ron geistesgegenwärtig. Harry seufzte leise erleichtert auf.

,Na ja, uns kennt man halt.!" Das war Peter, Harry schickte ihm einen finsteren Blick woraufhin der den Kopf einzog. ,Wir gehen dann mal!" Hermine zog an Harrys Umhang, da der immer noch abgelenkt von zwei oder drei Personen innerhalb von drei Metern war und nicht merkte, dass es besser gewesen wäre zu gehen.

Zu dritt drängten sie sich durch die Reihe der Rumtreiber und verschwanden in der Dunkelheit. James war dann noch so "nett" dafür zu sorgen, dass Lily nicht so schnell folgen würde. Harry hörte noch wie James seine Lieblingsfrage stellte,,Evans, gehst du mit mir aus?" Harry lächelte als er das hörte, Lilys Antwort fiel auf jeden Fall leiser aus als bei Harrys Besuch in Snapes Denkarium. Das war doch schon mal ein Grund zur Hoffnung, wo Harry damals noch gezweifelt hatte, dass James Lily vielleicht gezwungen hatte, sich mit ihm einzulassen, so hatte er heute das Gefühl, dass dem nicht so gewesen war.

,Gut gemacht, Ron." lobte Hermine ihren Retter. Sie waren inzwischen am Eingang angekommen und Harry kontrollierte schnell anhand der Karte, ob Lehrer in der Nähe waren. Er wollte zwar niemandem in die Arme laufen, doch Lehrer waren wesentlich schwerer anzulügen als Schüler.

Er steig als erstes aus dem Buckel der einäugigen Hexe und huschte dann schnell ins nächste Klassenzimmer, wo er auf Ron und Hermine wartete, die einige Sekunden später eintrafen. ,So, dann mal ab zu Dumbledore." rief Ron fröhlich, angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie wenigstens schon ungesehen, fast jedenfalls, bis ins Schloss gekommen waren. Es wäre nicht auszudenken gewesen, wenn McGonnagal sie erwischt hätte. Ron jagte der Gedanke einen Schauer über den Rücken und er konzentrierte sich lieber auf die Karte, auf der sie den kürzesten Weg zum Schulleiterbüro ausfindig machen wollten.

Harry faltete die Karte wieder zusammen, nachdem er sich den Weg gut eingeprägt hatte. Die drei hatte Glück, zumindest für den Weg bis auf den Korridor zu dem Wasserspeier. Kurz davor hüpfte nur ein kleiner Poltergeist namens Peeves herum, der offenbar einen kleinen Streich ausheckte. Harry, der vorne ging, bedeutete den beiden anderen, sie sollten stehen bleiben und sich leise verhalten. Auf eine Begegnung mit dem Poltergeist schlechthin, legte er keinen gesteigerten Wert und vorsichtig, um nicht entdeckt zu werden, lugte er um die Ecke. Peeves bewegte sich zum Glück schon in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, so kamen sie dann auch noch bis zum Büro. ,Ok, ich schätze wir haben ein

neues Problem, kennt jemand zufällig das Passwort?

,Aähm, ja, mal überlegen. Ich versuchs mal." Ron blickte ratlos aus der Wäsche. ,Hmmm, wie wäre es mit Bertie Botts Bohnen? Schokofrösche? Oder vielleicht Maulende Myrte?" Ron starrte den Wasserspeier erwartungsvoll an, doch nichts passierte und er senkte den Kopf. ,War wohl nichts." meinte er dann leise. ,Du packst das halt falsch an, Ron." erklärte Hermine wichtigtuerisch. ,Professor Dumbledore ist Schulleiter, also wird es etwas damit zu tun haben. Versuchen wir es mal mit.. Alte Runen? Arithmantik? Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste? Verwandlung? ...oder... Geschichte der Zauberei? Nein, stopp ich weiß, Zaubertränke!" Hermine starrte nun gleich Ron voller Erwartung auf den Wasserspeier, der sich jedoch all ihren Bemühungen zum Trotz um keinen Zentimeter rührte.

,Verdammt! Wie um Himmels Willen soll man ein Passwort ERRATEN? Das ist doch völlig unmöglich, das könnte alles mögliche sein."

Hermine machte ein frustriertes Gesicht und sie sah die Jungs fragend an. ,Sonst noch Vorschläge?" meinte sie bissig,,die ganze Aktion hier ist Quatsch, wir dürften nicht einmal hier sein. Lasst uns gehen." Hermine drehte sich entschlossen um, doch sie kam nicht weit. Harry hatte sie sofort am Umhang gefasst um eben das zu verhindern.

,Ich hätte da so eine Idee!" sagte er leise. ,Zitronenbrausebonbon!" sagte er darauf laut und ging auf den Eingang zielstrebig zu, der sich doch tatsächlich bewegte.

,Zitronenbrausebonbon! Da hätte ich auch selber drauf kommen können!" stöhnte Ron und folgte Harry auf die Wendeltreppe. Hermine zögerte noch. War es wirklich richtig was sie hier taten? Sie hätte sich niemals dazu breitschlagen lassen sollen.

Das war blanker Wahnsinn. Ok, Dumbledore war wahrscheinlich weit und breit die einzige Person der sie wirklich trauen konnten, doch auch er konnte sich mal verplappern. Trotz ihrer Bedenken folgte Hermine ihren Freunden, schließlich wusste sie gerade mal keine bessere Lösung, zumindest keine, wo sie sicher sein konnte die Geschichte nicht zu verändern.

Hermine seufzte, außerdem hatte Dumbledore wahrscheinlich längst gemerkt, dass jemand die Treppe herauf kam.

Oben streckte Harry schon die Hand nach dem Türknauf aus, doch ihn befielen dieselben Gedanken wie kurz zuvor Hermine. War das hier wirklich richtig?

Harry schob sie entschlossen beiseite, ein letztes Zögern, dann öffnete er langsam die Tür zu dem eigentlich so vertrautem Büro, welches nun doch so fremd erschien.

Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore saß wie üblich in seinem Büro und dachte über die Dinge des Lebens nach, als drei junge Schüler sein Büro betraten, sie wirkten nervös, was an sich nichts ungewöhnliches war, wenn man ihm begegnete, dass war er gewohnt. Doch das merkwürdige war, dass er diese Schüler noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

Gut, der eine sah einem anderen Schüler des siebten Jahrgangs ziemlich ähnlich, nur seine Augen, die kamen ihm von wo anders bekannt vor. Das Mädchen, das ihn begleitete war ihm gänzlich unbekannt, der zweite Junge jedoch, war unverkennbar ein Weasley. Rothaarig wie alle seiner Familie und diese schlaksige Figur, war exakt dieselbe, wie die, von Arthur Weasley.

Der schwarzhaarige begann zu sprechen und Albus hörte aufmerksam zu. Der Schüler berichtete ihm da eine höchst interessante Geschichte, eine Geschichte von einer Zeitreise. ER behauptete er käme aus der Zukunft.

Harry beendete seine Erzählung und sah Dumbledore in die Augen, er wollte feststellen, ob der Schulleiter ihr Glauben schenkte. Diese blauen Augen musterten ihn mit einer ähnlichen Intensität. Harry fühlte sich unter diesem Blick zwar äußerst unwohl, doch er hielt ihm stand. Wie jedes Mal wenn Dumbledore ihn ansah, hatte er das Gefühl, dieser Mann könnte ohne Probleme in ihm lesen wie in einem Buch, er spürte den Blick fast körperlich, als ob er bis in sein Innerstes sehen könnte, bis in seine Seele.

Dumbledore begann zu sprechen, in seiner üblichen leisen und doch festen Stimme, sodass jeder ihn hörte und auch hinhörte. ,Ihr wollt also zurück ja? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, doch ich kann auch nach meinen bescheidenen Kenntnissen nur unter derselben Situation zurückschicken, wie in der ihr hergekommen seid, heute ist Neumond, ihr werdet einen Monat hier bleiben müssen, bis dahin solltet ihr euch wie normale Schüler benehmen, das heißt, ihr werdet am Unterricht teilnehmen wie alle anderen, ich kann euch keinen ganzen Monat hier verstecken, ihr müsst nur schwören,

keine einzelne Information über eure Zeit preiszugeben." Die drei nickten und er fuhr fort.

,Das Problem an der Sache ist allerdings deine Ähnlichkeit zu James, ich nehme an er ist dein Vater, Harry? Harry nickte und eine Spur Traurigkeit legte sich über sein Gesicht bei dem Gedanken an seinen Vater. Dumbledore bemerkte es nicht.

,James ist zu bekannt an dieser Schule, man wird dich ständig mit ihm verwechseln, man müsste nur eine geeignete Erklärung finden. Ich möchte dein Aussehen nicht verändern, da ein solcher Zauber nie lange anhält und man zwischenzeitig deine wahre Gestalt sehen könnte. Ich werde mit James sprechen, wir werden das Gerücht verbreiten, dass du ein Cousin von ihm bist, oder so."

,Entschuldigen Sie bitte." unterbrach Hermine ihn. ,Wie wollen sie James dazu bringen mitzuspielen ohne ihm zu sagen wer Harry wirklich ist?" ,Lasst das mal meine Sorge sein. Du, Hermine gehst mit Ron bitte schon einmal zum Essen, Harry, bleib bitte noch, ich möchte, dass du bei meinem Gespräch mit James dabei bist."

Harry nickte abermals und er erhob sich um sich ein wenig die Beine zu vertreten, in wenigen Minuten würde er also noch einmal seinem Vater gegenüberstehen und ihn über seine Herkunft vermutlich noch anlügen. Alles in Harry sträubte sich gegen diese Vorstellung, doch höchstwahrscheinlich würde er sich seinem Schicksal wieder beugen müssen.

,Sie wollten mich sprechen Professor?"

James war eingetroffen, betrat das Büro und setzte sich ganz selbstverständlich auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch. Es sah aus als wäre er öfter hier gewesen als Harry selbst. ,Ja, James, ich habe eine Bitte an dich." ,Worum geht's?" fragte James und er schaute auf.

Harry stand in einer Ecke des Raumes von der er zwar James sehen konnte, doch er ihn nicht.

Sein Vater schein sich wohl zu fühlen, er hatte keine Angst getadelt zu werden, wegen seines neuesten Streiches.

,Vor etwa einer halben Stunde, kamen drei Schüler in mein Büro und baten darum vorläufig hier bleiben zu können. Ich habe zugestimmt, nur existiert da ein kleines Problem, einer von ihnen hat eine extreme Ähnlichkeit mit dir und wir brauchen eine Erklärung.

Ich habe vor ihn als einen Cousin von dir auszugeben, allerdings darf niemand etwas davon erfahren. Hast du verstanden, James? Niemand darf erfahren das er nicht mit die verwandt ist." erklärte Dumbledore eindringlich.

,Wo kommt er denn wirklich her?" wollte James wissen,,und weshalb darf niemand etwas über seine wahre Herkunft erfahren?"

,Harry wird verfolgt, warum er dir ähnlich sieht, dass weiß ich nicht, nur das er von weit weg kommt und die Zauberer die ihn verfolgen, stammen auch daher. Seine eigentlichen Wurzeln stammen von England ab, du wirst die Familie nicht kennen, sie lebt schon lange nicht mehr hier, auf jeden Fall spricht er deshalb flüssig Englisch."

Harry trat aus dem Schatten. ,Hallo!" sagte er. James fuhr aus seinem Sitz herum. Ein ,Wow!" entfuhr seinem Mund. ,Wieso hab ich das Gefühl, dass sie mir einen Spiegel vorhalten, Professor?" fragte er fassungslos. ,Aber einen Spiegel der sprechen kann und sich unabhängig von die bewegt." sagte Harry anstelle des Schulleiters. James starrte ihn an wie ein Muggel ein dreiköpfiges Monster. Harry starrte zurück.

Er fühlte sich unwohl unter dem Blick seines Vaters, der nicht einmal wusste wer er wirklich war.

Dumbledore störte den magischen Moment zwischen Vater und Sohn indem er sie ansprach,,Harry, deine Schulbücher werden in den Schlafsaal gebracht, du und Ron werdet mit James und seinen Freunden in einem Zimmer schlafen, es wird ein bisschen eng werden, ist ja aber schließlich nicht für lange.

James, bringst du Harry bitte runter in die große Halle zum Essen, ein Brot oder so dürfte noch da sein." James nickte und erhob sich, er nickte Harry zu und der folgte seinem Vater aus dem Büro und durch die Gänge.

Beide schwiegen den ganzen Weg lang, erst kurz vor der Halle brach James die Stille. ,Wart ihr, dass die uns heute in dem Gang begegnet sind, mir war nämlich als hätte ich dich schon mal gesehen und damit meine ich jetzt nicht mein Spiegelbild." ,Ja, das waren wir!" bestätigte Harry kurzangebunden und er ging etwas schneller um weiteren Fragen zu entkommen. Dies war eine so bizarre Situation, da

Lief er neben seinem Vater her, den er sein ganzes Leben schon hatte sehen wollen und nun flüchtete er vor einem Gespräch.

Er hatte Angst ihn zu mögen, weil er in nur einem Monat schon wieder weg sein würde. Er wollte den Abschied nicht schwieriger gestalten, als er ohnehin schon sein würde.  
In der großen Halle setzte er sich sofort zu Ron und Hermine, die zu seinem Leidwesen genau neben den Rumtreibern und Lily saßen. Hermine unterhielt sich mit Lily und schien endlich mal jemandem gefunden zu haben, der mit ihrem Intellekt mithalten once. Ihr Gespräch schien jedenfalls sehr angeregt, ganz am Rande schaltete sich auch Remus hin und wieder in ihre Diskussion ein. Doch selbst er schien nicht mithalten zu können.

,Wo warst du, Prongs und wer ist das?" wollte Sirius wissen und deutete auf Harry. ,Och, nur mein Cousin, er soll für einige Zeit hier bleiben. In seiner Schule ist ne Krankheit ausgebrochen, die etwas länger zu behandeln dauert. Er und seine Freunde sind deshalb so lange hier. Die beiden Jungs sollen in unserem Schlafsaal pennen. Das Mädchen, wie hieß sie doch gleich Harry?" ,Hermine." mampfte Harry, zwischen zwei Bissen. ,Genau" fuhr James fort ,soll bei Lily schlafen." ,Seit wann hast du einen Cousin namens Harry Krone?" fragte Sirius misstrauisch und er musterte Harry eingehend.

James sah hin und hergerissen aus, zwischen dem Wunsch seinem Freund die Wahrheit zu sagen und dem Befehl Dumbledores, Harry sah in warnend an. ,Na ja, wir hatten zu diesem Teil der Familie lange Zeit keinen Kontakt." meinte James schnell und lenkte das Thema dann sofort auf das Quidditchspiel

am Wochenende.

Harry unterhielt sich die letzten Minuten des Abendessens noch mit Ron, welcher unbedingt wissen wollte, welches Märchen der Schulleiter seinem Vater erzählt hatte. Harry fühlte sich schlecht, weil er seinen Vater in diese Situation gebracht hatte, er sollte seinen besten Freund nicht belügen müssen, er wollte sei9nen Vater auch nicht selber belügen. Im Grunde war James belogen worden und Sirius sogar doppelt, er kannte nur die Lüge von James und der nur die Dumbledores.

(An. Ergibt das einen Sinn?)

Den Rest des Abends verbrachten sie im Gemeinschaftsraum und im Schlafsaal der Rumtreiber, sogar Lily begleitete sie dorthin, was, wie Remus erklärte, noch nie vorgekommen war.

Der Abend war ziemlich lustig, nur das Lily und Hermine sich zwischenzeitig immer zurückzogen um Hausaufgaben zu machen, beziehungsweise zu lernen.

Hermine wollte sich unbedingt Lily Notizen ansehen, um zu sehen, ob diese Klasse, genau so weit war, wie ihre in der Zukunft.

Alles in allem endete es mit einer heillosen Kissenschlacht, bis alle müde in die Betten, in Harry und Rons Fall, auf die Matratzen fielen. Nicht alle waren so müde, Harry lag noch lange wach und

Dachte nach. Ihm behagte es nicht sonderlich mit einem späteren Mörder, Verräter und Todesser in seinem Raum zu schlafen.

Peter schlief jedoch am anderen Ende des Saales und Harry hörte nur ein piepsiges Atmen,

dass an eine Ratte erinnerte und wahrscheinlich von diesem Abschaum stammte.

Nur langsam fand Harry Schlaf, doch auch dieser war unruhig, er wälzte sich immer wieder von einer Seite auf die andere.

Seine Eltern zu treffen, hatte die Albträume wieder hervorgerufen, die über ihren Tod.

Über die Nacht in der Voldemort kam um auch ihn zu töten.

Ab sechs Uhr morgens konnte er keinen Schlaf mehr finden und er stand auf, zog sich leise an und verließ den Schlafsaal.

Er stand noch lange am Fenster des Gemeinschaftsraums und blickte auf die Ländereien.

Bis er ein Geräusch hinter sich hörte. Lily stand hinter ihm. ,Kannst du auch nicht schlafen?" wollte sie leise wissen und blickte ihm in die Augen.

Harry nickte,,Ich schlafe selten gut, ich habe oft Albträume." erklärte er seiner Mutter. Ich wünschte ich könnte die auch sagen warum. seufzte er in Gedanken.

,Obwohl du nur sein Cousin bist, du und James ihr könntet Zwillinge sein. An euch ist fast alles gleich, nur deine Augen und diese Narbe auf deiner Stirn, di unterscheiden euch. Woher stammt diese Narbe?" ,Ich weiß es nicht genau." sagte Harry

,Ich war da noch ein kleines Baby und wenn ich frage, dann sagen sie mir das wäre nicht wichtig. Ich kann mich nur an eine Menge grünes Licht erinnern."

Auch Lily sah nun aus dem Fenster. ,Ich sollte schon mal meine Sachen packen." sagte sie. ,Und du solltest die anderen wecken, so wie ich die kenne, schlafen die bis in die Puppen, wenn sie niemand weckt."

Harry grinste, er setzte sich in Bewegung und öffnete wiederum leise die Tür zum Jungenschlafsaal.

Zuerst weckte er Ron und bedeutete ihm leise zu sein, dann weckte er Remus und Peter, auch die waren relativ leicht wach zu kriegen. Als nächstes wandte er sich Sirius und James zu, doch Remus hielt ihn zurück. ,Spar dir die Mühe. Ich zeig dir wie das geht."

Remus zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete sie auf die Luft über ihren Betten. Leise murmelte er etwas. Plötzlich erschienen große Eimer in der Luft und mit einem Wink von Remus Zauberstab leerten sie eiskaltes Wasser über den Jungen aus.

Wie auf Kommando saßen beide kerzengerade im Bett. Sirius wrang sich das Wasser aus seinen Klamotten und blickte sich unheilverkündend um.

,Wer war das?" verlangte er zu wissen und sein Tonfall glich dem Knurren eines Hundes. Remus drehte sich um und verließ auffällig pfeifend den Raum. ,Na der kann was erleben, wenn ich den erwische, hat unser Moony ein Problem." knurrte James gespielt sauer. Er benutze einen Trockenzauber und schon war alles wieder trockener als je zuvor.

,Du hast Recht, dass gibt Rache." ließ sich Sirius wieder vernehmen,,schon ne Idee Prongs?"

Der Angesprochene grinste fies und nickte. ,Erklär ich dir aber später, Tatze. Jetzt hast du doch garantiert Hunger, oder?"

Sirius nickte enthusiastisch. Er stand bei dem Wort Essen sofort auf und zog sich in Rekordzeit an, danach stand er ungefähr fünf Minuten an der Tür und wartete ungeduldig auf seine Freunde.

Ständig drängelte er auf Schnelligkeit und Harry grinste Ron vielsagend an, so schlimm hatten sie den Jungen nicht in Erinnerung, hungrig, ja, aber nicht so fresssüchtig.

Schließlich waren alle fertig und beeilten sich um noch was gescheites zum Essen zu bekommen und nicht nur die Reste.

Hermine sahen die beiden Jungs an diesem Tag recht wenig. Außer im Unterricht versteht sich. Sie schien mit Lily auf einer Welle zu liegen und die beiden hatten sich auf Anhieb verstanden.

Sie brüteten den halben Tag über irgendwelchen dicken Wälzern und verscheuchten jeden achtkant aus dem Raum der etwas zu laut wurde.

Harry wollte nicht mal in ihre Nähe kommen, er wusste wie gereizt Herminewerden konnte, störte man sie beim lernen. Bei Lily schien es ähnlich zu sein.

Der Unterricht war Ok, er war nicht schwerer aber auch nicht leichter als in ihrer Zeit, der Unterricht war aber auch lustig, wie zum Beispiel die Stunde bei Professor Sundays, dem Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.

Sie nahmen, entgegen des Lehrplan, die Heraufbeschwörung eines Patronus durch. Harry fand es lustig zu sehen, wie alle es probierten und probierten, vollkommen ohne Erfolg. Die besten brachten eine schon etwas geformte kleine Rauchwolke zustande.

Wie Harry feststellte waren unter ihnen auch Lily, James und Sirius. Bei Sirius sah man etwas glattes, auf jeden Fall keinen Hund, dafür war es zu glatt.

Wüsste Harry es nicht besser, würde er auf ein Schwein tippen, Schweine sind zwar Glückssymbole, doch sie waren für Sirius kein Symbol der Glücklichkeit, wie der Hirsch für Harry, der ihn immer wieder an seinen Vater erinnerte.

Harry beobachtete James und Sirius dabei, wie sie sich an dem Zauber probierten, als er hinter sich eine schnarrende Stimme hörte.

,Nun Mr Potter, haben sie nichts zu tun, oder beherrschen sie schon einen gestaltlichen Patronus?" Sundays stand hinter ihm, Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

,Na, wie wäre es, wenn sie ihren Zauber mal der Klasse präsentieren?" fragte Sundays heimtückisch, er wollte ihn also auflaufen lassen.

Na, warte, du wirst gleich dein großes Wunder erleben dachte er und Sundays rief laut in die Klasse,,hier behauptet jemand das er es kann, wir wollen das jetzt überprüfen." seine Miene ließ nur den Schluss, dass er sich sicher war, dass der Schüler ihn nicht beherrschte.

Harry selbst hatte eine ängstliche Miene aufgesetzt, die jedem ängstlichen Schüler Ehre gemacht hätte.

,Jetzt hat unser Harry ein Problem, willst du deinem Cousin nicht helfen, James?" flüsterte Sirius grinsend, er schien sich zu freuen.

Wohlgemerkt, Schadenfreude ist bekanntlich die größte Freude.

Auch Lily hatte ein besorgtes Gesicht aufgesetzt. ,Das schafft er nie." prophezeite sie. ,Warts ab!" lachte Hermine,,Sundays wird gleich sein großes Wunder erleben."

Harry selbst hatte gerade eher das kleine Problem, dass er nicht wusste worauf er sich konzentrieren sollte. Bei solchen Situationen benutzte er meist die Erinnerungen an James, seinen Vater, doch in diesem Fall war das anders, sein Vater stand gerade Mal einige Meter von ihm entfernt. Es würde nicht wirken, das fühlte Harry.

Doch dann glitt ein Lächeln über seine Züge. Eine seiner glücklichsten Erinnerungen gehörte Sirius, sie Nacht als er ihn befreit, vor den Dementoren gerettet und herausgefunden hatte, dass er einen wundervollen Paten hatte.

Das würde den Zeck erfüllen, dass wusste Harry, er blickte Sirius kurz an und schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen um ein Bild von dieser Nacht zu erschaffen.

Er sah es klar und deutlich und er laut rief er,,Expecto Patronum!" Es war genau wie immer, ein silberner Hirsch brach aus seinem Zauberstab hervor und beleuchtete den ganzen Raum.

Er strahlte vor Intensität und lief einmal durch den Raum, dann kehrte er zu seinem Erschaffer zurück, ließ sich kurz berühren und verschwand dann in Rauchschwaden.

Dann blickte er sich um, allen Schülern stand der Mund auf, nur Ron und Hermine grinsten sich wissend an. Sundays blickte höchst ungehalten drein, da ein Schüler ihn ausgetrickst hatte, dazu kam noch, das es ausgerechnet ein Potter war, er konnte schon den Cousin dieses Jungen nicht leiden.

Wieso sollte der dann besser sein? Das Problem war nur, dass hier gerade ein Schüler einen ausgewachsenen gestaltlichen Patronus erschaffen hatte und so was verdiente nun mal Punkte. ,20 Punkte für Gryffindor." brachte er hervor, es klingelte zur Stunde und der Lehrer entließ seine Schüler mit einer Handbewegung.

Harry verließ den Raum schnell, er hatte keine Lust all die Fragen zu beantworten, woher er das könne und so weiter. Das würde unangenehm werden und er hatte keine Lust weitere Lügen zu erfinden.

Er erinnerte sich gut an Remus Gesicht, dem war die Kinnlade, ebenso wie allen anderen runtergeklappt und Harry musste bei der Erinnerung lachen. Wenn du wüsstest wer mir das erst beigebracht hat, Moony 

Nach VGDDK hatten sie Zaubertränke und Harry arbeitete ohne Snape im Nacken, wie üblich, sehr viel entspannter.

Dieser Lehrer hatte James auf dem Kicker. Harry saß zum Glück einige Meter von Snape entfernt, der mit seinem fettigen Haar tief in der Anleitung steckte und voll konzentriert schien.

Doch Harry sah, wie er den Rumtreibern immer wieder misstrauische Blicke zuwarf, als schien er nur darauf zu warten, dass sie ihm einen Streich spielten.

Harry schien die Sorge durchaus berechtigt, die beiden Jungen namens James und Sirius steckten die ganze Zeit über die Köpfe zusammen und flüsterten geheimnistierisch. Dann passierte den Rest der Stunde gar nichts, nur ein paar Schikanen des Lehrers an James und seinen besten Freund.

Erst am Ende der Stunde ging der Spaß los...

Der Zaubertränkelehrer sammelte die Proben ihrer Zaubertränke ein und stellte die kleinen Fläschchen vorne bei sich aufs Pult. Auch Snape füllte seinen Trank ab, der, wie Harry es erwartet hatte, ziemlich gut geworden zu sein schien.

Jedenfalls hatte er exakt die gewünschte Dicke und Farbe. Harry wunderte sich nun nicht weiter, dass Snape einmal Professor für dieses Fach werden sollte, man konnte ihm ein gewisses Talent nicht wegschwatzen, welches ohne Zweifel vorhanden war.

James schlich lautlos hinter ihn, niemand außer Harry bemerkte es, denn alle waren zu sehr mit ihrer Arbeit beschäftigt. Dann zog James einen kleinen Feuerwerkskörper aus der Tasche, leise flüsterte er etwas, und das kleine Objekt begann zu glühen, ohne großes Aufsehen legte James es auf den Boden und schob es mit dem Fuß unter Snapes Kessel. Es vibrierte stark und würde wohl in einigen Sekunden explodieren.

Geistesgegenwärtig zog Harry Ron aus der Schusslinie, der etwas näher an "Snievellus" als er selbst. Harry betete, dass Snape noch ein klitze kleines bisschen an seinem Platz blieb. Doch das war dann doch nicht mehr nötig. Ein lautes Krachen und einige Schreie hallten durch den Raum. Harry konnte nur noch ungefähr einen Meter weit sehen, gerade genug um Rons verwirrtes Gesicht zu sehen.

Harry konzentrierte sich dann jedoch darauf, etwas durch den starken Rauch zu sehen. Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte sich alles fast vollständig gelichtet.

Er suchte Snape, der wie ein kleines Häufchen Elend am Boden lag, einige Splitter seiner Flasche hatten sich in sein Gesicht gebohrt, es war lustig mit anzusehen, wie er sich wütend umsah und nach kurzer Zeit die lachenden Übeltäter entdeckte.

Griesgrämig sah er zu ihnen auf und erhob sich dann selber.

Der Professor kam schnell herbei und klopfte ihm fürsorglich den Staub von seinem Umhang. James und Sirius dachten gar nicht daran sich schnell zu verziehen, sie schíenen es richtig zu genießen.

Harry zog Ron schnell aus dem Raum, Hermine war schon vorgegangen, zusammen mit Lily.

Er hätte zwar gern noch mit angesehen, wie Snape sich im Dreck suhlte, doch die Vernunft in ihm setzte sich durch. Als sie aus den Kerkern kamen, stand Remus zusammen mit Peter dort und wartete auf seine Freunde.

,Hat man sie erwischt?" wollte er wissen und ein leichtes Lächeln sah man bei ihm im Gesicht aus. Harry erklärte schnell, er wisse es nicht, sie hätten es vorgezogen sich zu verziehen.

Remus nickte nur und Ron folgte Harry, der auf die große Halle zusteuerte. Ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

Snape am Boden zu sehen, bereitete ihm eine Genugtuung, wie es nur selten der Fall war.

Auch Rons Laune hatte sich gesteigert, jeder der Schüler aus ihrer Zeit hätte sie um diesen Moment beneidet, abgesehen von den Slytherins. Obwohl, vielleicht hätte ihnen diese Erfahrung die Augen geöffnet und sie hätten ihren Hauslehrer genauso verachtet wie es alle anderen Schüler taten.

Den Rest des Tages hatten sie noch Verwandlung, bei McGonnagal. Der Unterricht bei ihr war wie gewohnt sehr hart. Harry fand es nicht gerade einfach einen Iltis in einen Habicht zu verwandeln.

In seiner Zeit hatten sie gerade damit angefangen, zwar schien diese Klasse auch erst im Anfangsstadium der Transformation zu sein, doch sie hatten einige weitere Stunden hinter sich, die er noch nicht absolviert hatte.

Trotz allem war Hermine am Ende der Stunde zusammen mit Lily und James eine der wenigen die es fertiggebracht hatten. Harrys Habicht hatte noch immer die Farben des Iltis und zudem noch seine Krallen. Die Professorin musterte seine Arbeit geringschätzig, sie schien besseres von ihm erwartet zu haben. Harry fragte sich, ob Dumbledore ihr gesagt hatte, wo er her kam.

Warum mussten bloß alle erwarten, dass er außergewöhnlich war?

Wieso dachten alle er könne besonders gut zaubern?

Schon bevor er zur Schule gekommen war, war es so gewesen, schon Mr Ollivander hatte ihm gesagt, die Zaubererwelt würde Großes von ihm erwarten können. Harry hasste es danach beurteilt zuwerden, dass er einmal etwas vollbracht hatte, bei fast allen seinen "Glanzleistungen" hatte er Hilfe gehabt., oder einfach nur Glück.

Das seine Mutter sich für ihn geopfert hatte, war in seinen Augen nichts erstrebenswertes. Schon allein dafür, war sein Name in aller Munde, obwohl er nie etwas dafür getan hatte, dass war allein der Verdienst seiner Mutter, Lily Evans, oder Potter, wie mans nimmt.

Die Stunde neigte sich dem Ende zu und Harry passte immer weniger auf. Professor McGonnagal gab ihnen einen Aufsatz über zwei Seiten Pergament auf, noch mehr Hausaufgaben. Die gesamte Klasse stöhnte, wie sollten sie das alles bloß schaffen? In Zaubertränke hatten sie schließlich auch noch einen meterlangen Aufsatz über den Vergessenstrank auf, welcher selbst nach Hermines Ansicht kompliziert war.

Den Rest des Morgens verbrachten sie mit Zauberkunst und Wahrsagen. Nach der Stunde nahm James ihn beiseite. ,Kann ich dich mal kurz unter vier Augen sprechen?" fragte er ernst.

Harry schluckte. Was würde das werden? Er wollte seinen Vater nicht weiter anlügen, denn er war sich sicher, dass es um seinen Patronus gehen würde.

Andererseits würde James nicht schlüssig erklären können, wieso in das wunderte, ohne sein Dasein als Animagus zu verraten.

Harry grinste in sich hinein.

James zog ihn mit sich zum Raum der Wünsche, dort war ein angenehm warmer und schöner Raum geschaffen worden. Perfekt um sich ungestört zu unterhalten.

Harry ließ sich auf einem der Sessel nieder, James nahm den anderen in Beschlag. ,Also, worum geht's?"

Fragte Harry, er bemühte sich möglichst entspannt zu wirken, doch er hatte eine ungeheure Angst vor den Fragen, die jetzt unweigerlich folgen würden.

,Ich habe mich eins gefragt," begann James leise,,erstens frage ich mich natürlich, wo du wirklich herkommst und zweitens möchte ich etwas klarstellen."

,Das wäre?" fragte Harry betont lässig, doch innerlich fühlte er dass es ernst war. ,Es geht um Lily." sagte James jetzt. ,Was ist mit ihr?" Harry musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken, er konnte sich denken worum es ging, doch er ließ James weitersprechen.

,Ich will dir nur sagen, dass die ganze Schule weiß, dass ich Lily für mich haben will. Ich..ich liebe sie. Da wird mir niemand zwischen funken, sonst passiert demjenigen was."

Harry brauchte nur in die Augen seines Vaters zu schauen, um zu wissen, dass er das bitterernst meinte.

,In Ordnung," erwiderte er dann,,dann kann ich ja jetzt gehen." Harry erhob sich schnell, James jedoch war schneller. Er schnellte hoch und stellte sich Harry in den Weg.

,Nicht so schnell, nicht so schnell." meinte er,

,Ich will noch eine Antwort von dir, ich will wissen wer du bist! Und du wirst es mir sagen!" Harry seufzte, er würde also doch eine Geschichte erfinden müssen.

,Also, ich warte." James stand noch immer vor ihm. Was soll ich ihm bloß sagen? Harry fühlte seine Handflächen schwitzen. Verdammt, warum musste ausgerechnet er immer in solche Situationen geraten?

´ Ich muss Zeit schinden Wenn er es schaffen würde, es bis zum Beginn der nächsten Stunde aufzuschieben, dann wäre er für den Moment fein raus.

,Du weißt ich darf nichts sagen!" bemerkte er wie nebenbei. ,Stell die vor, dass weiß ich auch." antwortete James sarkastisch.

,Ich wills trotzdem wissen, ich glaube nicht, dass du dich sonderlich um Regeln scherst. Du siehst mir verdammt ähnlich und ich glaube nicht, dass dein Aussehen verändert wurde. Dann hätte Dumbledore, der das dann durchgeführt hätte, nicht mich gewählt, sondern jemand anderen oder er hätte dein Aussehen komplett verändert, sodass du niemandem

Ähnlich gesehen hättest. Ich glaube, dass du wirklich mit mir verwandt bist, auch wenn ich mir nicht erklären kann, wie."

,Weißt du was für ein großes Risiko ich eingehe, wenn ich dir das sage?" fragte Harry, in seiner Stimme lag eine Spur Aggressivität.

,Mich hat das Risiko noch nie von etwas abgehalten." sagte James störrisch. ,Hier in Hogwarts geht es nur um Streiche, um Hauspunkte, oder um Strafarbeiten, im Höchstfall der Schulverweis,

mehr kann hier nicht passieren." erklärte Harry ihm,,wenn ich dir etwas sage, könnte das das Leben von Millionen Menschen verändern, dass kann ich nicht verantworten. Es könnte nicht nur zu Veränderungen führen.

Du redest von kleinen Risiken, ich rede von Menschenleben. Ein Wort von mir, und Tausende von Leben sind in Gefahr.

Ich glaube du verstehst das ich das nicht verantworten kann." Harry hatte sich in Rage geredet, er beendete seine Ansprache und stürmte aus dem Raum.

James sah ihm nach.

Ging es hier wirklich um so viel?

War der Einsatz hier wirklich so groß?

Doch er würde es herausfinden, er würde alles daran setzen.

Doch dafür bräuchte er Hilfe. Ohne zu zögern verließ jetzt auch James den Raum, auf der Suche nach Sirius. Der hätte doch garantiert eine Idee. Eine von Sirius guten Eigenschaften war sein Ideenreichtum, nur wo war der Idiot?

James suchte vergeblich.

Schließlich ging er zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo der Gesuchte doch tatsächlich, zusammen mit Remus und Peter saß und Snape explodiert spielte.

ER ging zu ihnen hin und bedeutete ihnen sich mit ihm an den Tisch zu setzen, die viert steckten die Köpfe zusammen und James berichtete schnell von seinem Gespräch mit Harry.

,Ich will wissen, wo er wirklich herkommt." schloss er energisch.

Remus wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf. ,Das hört sich ziemlich ernst an, so wie du das geschildert hast, bin ich mir nicht sicher ob wir das wirklich versuchen sollten."

,Machst du Witze? Hat uns so etwas jemals von etwas abgehalten?" wiedersprach Sirius sofort. ,Ich meine nur, wer sind wir, dass wir über das Leben anderer entscheiden dürfen? Was, wenn er dir die Wahrheit gesagt hat James?

Wenn andere bescheid wüssten, wären Tausende in Gefahr! Außerdem, wie willst du es aus ihm rausbekommen? Er ist ein ziemlich guter Zauberer in Hinsicht auf Verteidigung, er muss da eine nicht zu knappe Erfahrung haben.

Du kannst es nicht aus ihm rauspressen, hereinlegen dürfte auch schwer werden, er ist nicht gerade doof." beharrte Remus auf seinem Standpunkt. James schnaubte nur. ,Ich werde es herausfinden, egal wie, mir fällt schon was ein. Komme was wolle!" Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf, so rücksichtslos kannte er seinen Freund gar nicht. James warf einen Blick zu Harry, welcher bei seinen Hausaufgaben saß und heftig mit Ron diskutierte.

Plötzlich sah Harry auf und sein Blick richtete sic auf die Rumtreiber.

Dann trafen sich ihre Blicke, haselnussbraune und smaragdgrüne Augen trafen aufeinander.

James stutzte, irgendwoher kannte er diese Augen doch. Er wollte genauer hinsehen, doch Harry hatte seinen Kopf schon wieder abgewandt.

Das gab James den Rest ,irgendetwas war für ihn hier faul, aber ganz gewaltig.

Derweil saß Lily zusammen mit Hermine draußen beim See

und erledigte ihre Hausaufgaben.

Sie arbeiteten in einer angenehmen Stille, jeder tief in seiner Arbeit versunken.

Doch dann sah Hermine auf, sie musste da noch eine Frage loswerden. ,Lily?" Die Angesprochene schreckte hoch, fast wie aus einer Trance. ,Wie bitte?" fragte sie verwirrt.

,Kann ich dich was fragen?" wollte Hermine leise wissen.

,Klar!" murmelte Lily, in Gedanken schon wieder bei der Zaubertrankaufgabe.

,Was hältst du von James?" ,Wie bitte?" Schon die Erwähnung von James holte Lily vollständig aus dem Zaubertrankbuch.

,Naja, ich habe bemerkt wie er dich ansieht. Ständig sieht er zu dir hin, in der Hoffnung auch nur ein Lächeln zu bekommen. Was steckt dahinter?" erklärte Hermine schnell.

,Da steckt gar nichts hinter." meinte Lily unwirsch,,er läuft mir seit Jahren hinterher, nervt mich nach einem Date. Ich bin froh, dass er dieses Jahr damit aufgehört hat. Wahrscheinlich hat er eingesehen, dass er keine Chance hat."

Hermine lächelte. ,Bist du sicher das er keine hat? Ich meine er sieht gut aus, ist klug, hat zumindest gute Noten, ist reich, ist witzig, und verdammt süß. Außerdem, nachdem was du mir erzählt hast, scheint ihm wirklich etwas an die zu liegen.

Ich meine, wenn du ihn immer hast abblitzen lassen, braucht es schon eine Menge damit er nicht aufgibt." Lily wiegte den Kopf hin und her.

,Er hat sich schon gebessert dieses Jahr, er ist mir wirklich sympathischer geworden,

aber er gleichfalls auch aufgehört mich zu fragen.

Ich bin mir nicht ob ich ihn nicht einmal zu oft habe abblitzen lassen, vielleicht hat er doch aufgegeben." ,Was hast du denn zu verlieren?" kam die Frage als Antwort.

,Meine Würde? Ich hab ihn seit der dritten Klasse immer weggeschickt mich vor einem Date geweigert, wenn ich jetzt zusage, sieht das so aus als hätte ich doch nachgegeben." erklärte Lily leise.

,Keiner verlangt von die das du gleich mit ihm gehst, nur das du einmal mit ihm AUSgehst! sagte Hermine mit Nachdruck.

,Du kennst James nicht, er wird in der ganzen Schule rumerzählen, dass ich mit im aus war, und dann verlier ich meinen Ruf als so ziemlich das einzige Mädchen, dass noch nicht mit ihm aus war."

,Du kümmerst dich um deinen Ruf?

Was glaubst du wie es James geht, du hast in jahrelang vor der gesamten Schule abblitzen lassen, ich glaube nicht, dass das seinem Ruf gut getan hat, doch er hat nicht aufgegeben, ich finde das hat ein dickes Lob verdient.

Tu ihm den Gefallen, wenn's dir nicht gefällt, kannst du ihn immer noch stehen lassen, dann bist halt nicht mehr die einzige die nicht mit ihm ausgeht,

Sondern die erste die ihn hat stehen lassen! So einfach ist das, ich finde auf einen Versuch kommt es an!" Hermine redete sich in Rage.

Wie konnte man denn nur so stur sein? Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, würde sie sagen die beiden wären ein hoffnungsloser Fall. Hermine schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, die beiden bräuchten mal einen Schubser, aber einen kräftigen!

In Hermine erwachte die Kupplerin, das musste doch möglich sein, ach was dachte sie da, natürlich war es möglich, Harry war der lebende Beweis, schade das sie ihn nicht benutzen konnte, aber das war wohl leider unmöglich!

,Hermine?"

Lily wedelte mit einer Hand vor ihrem Gesicht hin und her. ,Woran denkst du?" wollte sie wissen. Hermine winkte ab,,Nicht so wichtig!

Kommst du jetzt oder was?" Hermine war aufgesprungen und die beiden machten sich auf zurück ins Schloss.

Den Rest des Tages sprach James nicht mehr mit Harry, doch er grübelte angestrengt nach. Diese Augen, sie waren ihm so bekannt vorgekommen, doch woher nur?

Am Abend machte er sich noch immer tief in Gedanken versunken, zusammen mit Sirius, auf zum Quidditchtraining.

Als Kapitän musste er das Training leiten und verschiedene Spielzüge erklären.

Doch er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren, ´das Gespräch mit seinem vermeintlichen Cousin spukte ihm die ganze Zeit durch den Kopf.

Deswegen verzichtete James mal auf die Theorie und begann direkt mit den praktischen Übungen.

Sirius überließ er mit den Jägern das Hütertraining,

die Jäger sollten verschiedene Wurftechniken trainieren und der Hüter das tun was er immer tun musste, die Bälle halten.

Für die Treiber ließ er Remus, welcher eigentlich nicht zur Mannschaft gehörte, ein paar Basebälle werfen und die Treiber mussten sie auf bestimmte Stellen schießen oder einfach nur so weit wie möglich.

Eine Weile beobachtete er sein Team.

Es war gut, dass stand außer Frage, aber James wollte es zum besten machen, das Hogwarts je gesehen hatte oder je sehen würde. Er wollte die Hausmeisterschaft so hoch gewinnen, dass kein noch folgende Mannschaft an diesen Rekord heran kommen würde.

Doch nun wurde es Zeit das eigene Können unter Beweis zu stellen. James ließ den Schnatz frei, gab ihm eine Minute Vorsprung und nahm dann dir Verfolgung auf.

Er brauchte niht lange, da hatte er ihn bei einem der Torringe erspäht, schnell brachte er seinen Besen auf Hochtouren und schoss zu dem Pfosten hin.

Er streckte schon die Hand aus als der kleine goldene Ball plötzlich verschwunden war und er selbst beinahe gegen das Tor geknallt wäre.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig zog er seinen Besen zur Seite. So entging er einer Gehirnerschütterung, oder schlimmerem nur ziemlich knapp.

Nach einigen weiteren waghalsigen Flugmanövern, schaffte er es endlich den kleinen widerspenstigen Ball mit der Hand zu umschließen.

Er bemerkte jedoch nicht, wie ein Beobachter auf der Tribüne anerkennend grinste.

Harry war gekommen, alle in seiner Zeit hatten ihm immer von den außergewöhnlichen Flugkünsten seines Vaters erzählt, dass er das einfach hatte überprüfen müssen.

Nun sah er es bestätigt, für so einen langsamen Besen, waren die Manöver ziemlich gewagt, doch James beherrschte sie offenbar im Schlaf.

Doch was als nächstes passierte hatte niemand voraussehen können. Harry hatte kurz den Blick abgewandt, als ein Schrei ertönte und Harry fuhr herum.

James hatte offenbar die Kontrolle über seinen Besen verloren und stürzte gerade aus zehn Metern in die Tiefe.

Harry wollte schreien, den Fall irgendwie aufhalten, doch er konnte nicht.

Auf einmal durchzog ein scharfer Schmerz seinen Kopf und Harry war wie gelähmt. Der Schmerz ging von seiner Narbe aus, er lähmte ihn, machte ihn unfähig irgendetwas zu tun.

Wie in Zeitlupe musste er mit ansehen,

wie sein Vater in die Tiefe stürzte. Doch Harrys Kopf fühlte sich an als müsste er bersten, Harry sank zu Boden, es war nicht auszuhalten. Im selben Moment indem James auf dem Boden aufschlug, abprallte und erneut auf den Boden knallte, war der Schmerz verschwunden.

Nur eine Welle der Nachwirkung wogte durch seinen Kopf.

Harry richtete sich langsam wieder auf, sofort wandte er seinen Blick zurück aufs Quidditchfeld. Er musste wissen, ob etwas mit ihm passiert war, hoffentlich war er in Ordnung. Obwohl, der Sturz war schon sehr tief gewesen.

Trotz allem rannte Harry runter aufs Feld, nicht wissend wie er es erklären sollte, dass er anwesend gewesen war und nur eins im Sinn: James!

Energisch kämpfte er sich durch die Mannschaft, die um seinen Vater herum stand. Bis er endlich davor stand. James sah nicht gerade gut aus, sein Bein stand in einem merkwürdigen Winkel an, und ein Rinnsal von Blut floss aus einer Wunde am Kopf.

Alles in allem sah er schrecklich aus.

,Wir müssen ihn hoch in den Krankenflügel bringen." sagte Sirius jetzt mit stockender Stimme, auch er schien davon ziemlich mitgenommen. Sirius beschwor eine Trage herauf und zusammen mit Remus hievte er James darauf, dann wandte er einen Schwebezauber an und ging neben der Trage hoch zum Schloss.

Harry folgte in einigem Abstand, sein Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Wo war dieser Schmerz hergekommen?

So hatte er immer nur gefühlt, wenn Voldemort ein starkes Gefühl hatte oder wenn er in der Nähe gewesen war.

Diese Verbindung dürfte eigentlich nicht zum Voldemort aus dieser Zeit bestehen, oder etwa doch? Oder war der Voldemort seiner Zeit ihm hierher gefolgt?

Harry fand keine Antwort, er hatte vor mit Hermine zu reden, sie hatte meistens eine Antwort. Sie würde ihm auch jetzt helfen können, ganz sicher gab es eine vernünftige Erklärung für all dies.

Und doch, James Sturz, exakt zur selben Zeit, wo er geglaubt hatte sein Kopf würde explodieren?

Es konnte doch kein Zufall sein.

Nachdenklich ging Harry durch die Gänge des Schlosses, auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek, wo er Hermine garantiert antreffen würde.

Tatsächlich saß Hermine, zusammen mit Lily und zu Harrys Erstaunen mit Ron, in der Bibliothek und brütete über den Büchern. Harry sah Ron fragend an, er wollte wissen, wieso er hier war.

Ron deutete auf den Platz neben sich und Harry folgte der Aufforderung.

,Wie komm ich einfacher an Lösungen, wenn nicht bei den beiden Intelligenzbestien?" fragte er und grinste teuflisch. Das war schon logisch, musste Harry zugeben, doch er war nicht hier um mit Ron ein Plauderstündchen zu halten.

Vorsichtig stupste er Hermine an, nur ganz leicht, er wollte schließlich nicht, dass sie sofort explodierte.

,Kommst du bitte kurz mit raus?" fragte er sie und Hermine nickte. Mit einer neugierigen Miene folgte sie ihm ins nächste Klassenzimmer, wo sie sich ungestört unterhalten konnten.

,Ich glaube Voldemort ist hier!" sagte er gerade heraus.

Hermine schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

,was lässt dich das annehmen?2 fragte sie, in dem Bemühen rational an die Sache heran zu gehen.

Sie vertraute Harry, ganz klar, aber manchmal neigte er etwas zu Wahnvorstellungen, in Hinsicht auf Voldemort. Hermine war sich sicher, dass es auch jetzt so war und ihr Freund, einfach nur einen getäuschten Instinkt hatte.

,Ich war eben beim Quidditchfeld, ich wollte ein wenig beim Training zusehen. Naja, James ist gestürzt aus fast zehn ´Metern Höhe." Hermine unterbrach ihn,,Harry, du weißt schon, dass das Quidditch ist, ein Sport, bei dem viele Unfälle passieren? Jeder hat mal einen schlechten Tag, selbst du bist ja schon ein paar Male gestürzt." ,Hey, das hatte aber immer seine Gründe, beim letzten Mal warens die Dementoren. Und außerdem war das nicht alles, du hast mich ja nicht ausreden lassen. Meine Narbe hat wieder geschmerzt und es war lange nicht mehr so heftig. Ich hatte das Gefühl mein Kopf würde bersten. Hermine versteh doch, du weißt doch, meine Narbe schmerzt nur, wenn Voldemort in der Nähe ist oder ein starkes Gefühl hat."

,Selbst wenn dem so ist, das beweist nicht, dass Voldemort auch wirklich hier ist, hier ist auch ein Voldemort." hielt Hermine dagegen.

Harry seufzte, konnte oder wollte Hermine ihn nicht verstehen? Er hatte eigentlich gedacht, sie würde ihm glauben. Wie sollte er ihr das bloß begreiflich machen? Als er dann sah, dass sie auf eine Antwort wartete, meinte er sarkastisch,,Muss man die alles unter die Nase halten, damit du es glaubst? Ich bin mir sicher das er hier ist, meine Schmerzen und James Unfall können keine Zufälle sein. Vielleicht will er mich töten indem er meinen Vater eliminiert. Oder Lily!"

Den letzten Satz hatte Harry nur och geflüstert, alles klang so plausibel. Wollte Voldemort ihn wirklich auf diese Weise loswerden? Bisher hatte er immer den direkten Kampf vorgezogen, er hatte sich gegen ihn duellieren wollen, er hatte seinen Todessern verboten , ihn zu töten.

In Harrys Kopf formte sich ein Bild, wie bei einem Puzzle zusammen. Nur ein Teil fehlte:

Was würde als Nächstes geschehen?

Harry wusste er würde es sich nie verzeihen, wenn James oder Lily etwas geschehen würde. Noch einmal Schuld zu sein, dass ihnen etwas passierte, es wäre nicht auszudenken. Nein, so etwas würde er nicht zulassen. Eine kurze Weile verharrte Harry noch in dem Raum, Hermine war schon zu ihren Büchern zurückgekehrt. Schließlich kam er zu dem Schluss, dass er nichts anderes tun konnte als abzuwarten. Voldemort würde zu ihm kommen müssen, denn selbst wenn er ihn finden wollte, er hätte doch kaum eine Chance. Jahrelang hatten schließlich alle Auroren des Ministeriums nach ihm gesucht und nicht den kleinsten Hinweis auf seinen Aufenthaltsort bekommen. Voldemort war ein Meister des Versteckspiels.

Harry verließ den Klassenraum und begab sich auf direktem Wege in den Gryffindorturm. Hoffentlich war James einigermaßen Ok, der Sturz schien nicht gerade sanft gewesen zu sein.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum herrschte eine gedrückte Stimmung und Harry befürchtete schon das Schlimmste. Um etwas herauszufinden setzte er sich neben Remus, der an einem der Tische saß und seine Zaubertrankhausaufgaben machte.

,Ist was passiert?" fragte er leise um nicht wieder Aufsehen zu erregen, weil er nichts wusste. ,James ist gerade aus dem Krankenflügel gekommen. Er war stinksauer und hat seiner Laune mal wieder öffentlich Lift gemacht. Madame Pomphrey hat ihm verboten am Samstag am Spiel gegen Slytherin dabei zu sein. Ohne den besten Sucher dieser Schule, hat Gryffindor wenig Chancen zu siegen.

Unser Ersatzmann ist ne ziemliche Lusche.

Morgen finden deswegen erneute Auswahlspiele statt, ein Ersatz wird gesucht oder zumindest jemand der einen Ballschnappen kann und sich auf dem Besen hält." erklärte Remus ebenso leise. ,Wieso hatte James überhaupt diesen Unfall?" wollte Harry nun wissen.

,Das weiß keiner so genau. James ist zwar davon überzeugt, dass ihn einer von den Slytherins ausschalten wollte, damit sie bessere Chancen haben aber ich hab mit der McGonnagal gesprochen, sie sagt, dass kein Schüler aus dieser Entfernung einen anderen Schüler vom seinem Besen hätte holen können. Ich denke es war einfach nur ein Unfall und James hat nicht aufgepasst. James kann das nur nicht zugeben, dass würde sein Image ganz schön ruinieren." gab Remus erneut Auskunft und er lächelte leicht.

Harry stand auf um Remus nicht weiter zu stören. Er wusste wie wichtig ihm gute Noten waren.

,Kein Schüler wäre dazu imstande!" Diese Worte spukten ihm unablässig im Kopf herum, es bestätigte ihm seine Theorie über Voldemort.

Erneut machte er sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek. Das würde Hermine doch garantiert überzeugen und Ron sollte er auch endlich einweihen. Plötzlich kam Harry sich schlecht vor, weil er seinem besten Freund nicht sofort alles gesagt hatte. Gerade Ron ´hatte es doch verdient, dass er ihm vertraute.

Das war nicht gerade fair von ihm gewesen.

Wie erwartet fand er beide in der Bibliothek, wiederum zusammen mit Lily. ,Kann ich die die beiden mal entführen?´" fragte er seine Mutter freundlich und sie nickte nur abwesend. ,Jaja!" murmelte sie mit dem ganzen Gesicht in einem Buch verborgen.

Hermine stöhnte genervt, folgte jedoch erneut hinaus und Ron kam neugierig hinterdrein.

Harry begann noch einmal alles von vorne zu berichten, von James Unfall und auch über seine Theorie.

Ron stand der Mund offen als er endete. ,Bist du sicher Harry?" fragte er.

,Das kann er gar nicht." schaltete sich Hermine ein,,Weil es eben nur eine THEORIE ist, nicht wahr Harry?" Harry sah sie missmutig an. Wieso glaubte sie ihm bloß nicht?

Ron schien da eher aufgeschlossen, doch auch er blickte skeptisch drein.

,Das ist schon sehr krass, weißt du?" meinte Ron nun, bemüht Harry nicht wieder aufzuregen, er wusste wie jähzornig sein bester Freund sein konnte.

,Aber ihr gebt doch zu das es merkwürdig ist, meine Schmerzen zur selben Zeit wie James Unfall. Diese Verbindung besteht doch nur zum Voldemort unserer Zeit und seit wir hier sind, habe ich bis heute, rein gar nichts gespürt." erklärte Harry hitzig.

,Am Ende behauptest du auch noch, dass er auch hinter unserer Zeitreise steckt." rief Hermine etwas lauter. ,Das behaupte ich gar nicht und schrei es noch lauter in die Welt, ich glaub es haben noch nicht alle gehört, dass wir nicht aus dieser Zeit stammen. Aber was wenn ich Recht habe? Dann sind Mum und Dad in großer Gefahr. Dann war James Unfall, nicht wirklich einer."

beschwor Harry seine Freundin.

Draußen vor der Tür war ein Mädchen gerade ziemlich ratlos. Was laberte James Cousin da? Zeitreise und seine Eltern wären in Gefahr.

Lily ging langsam in die Bibliothek zurück. Sie begriff nicht, was dieser Harry da gerade gesagt hatte, doch irgendwie, hatte sie das Gefühl, dass es sich noch aufklären würde.

Um Hermine nicht noch zu begegnen, schnappte Lily sich schnell ihre Bücher und ging schnellen Schrittes in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.

Sie musste mit jemandem über das eben Gehörte reden, doch mit wem? Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob schon jemand Bescheid wusste, wie zum Beispiel James.

So wie sie das eben gehört hatte, war James nicht der Cousin diese Jungen, sondern sein Vater. Aber vielleicht wusste James ja gar nichts davon.

Lily brachte ihre Bücher hinauf in ihren Schlafsaal und kehrte dann nur mit einem ihrer Bücher zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war ein Roman, den sie sich bei ihrer Schwester "ausgeliehen" hatte. Wahrscheinlich vermisste Petunia ihn noch nicht einmal.

Lily ließ sch auf einem der Sessel nieder und schlug ihr Buch auf, als James aus seinem Schlafsaal herunter kam, ebenfalls ein Buch in der Hand. Mit einem Seufzen sank er auf den Sessel neben ihr, es war wie ein Wink des Schicksals.

Lily räusperte sich, irgendwie musste sie wohl seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken, doch das Buch war wohl sehr spannen, denn er nahm sie nicht einmal wahr.

Kurz entschlossen stand Lily auf und stieß ihn kurz an, sofort sah er auf und ihre Augen trafen sich kurz.

Schnell wandte Lily ihren Blick woanders hin,

in seine Augen zu sehen war ihr irgendwie unangenehm, sie hatten so eine Intensität, wie kaum ein zweiter, den Lily je gesehen hatte.

,Was ist?" wollte er wissen und Lily bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie sich zu sehr darauf konzentriert hatte, ihn nicht anzusehen, das sie ganz vergessen hatte, wieso sie überhaupt mit ihm hatte reden wollen.

,Ach ja, " sie stotterte.

Oh mein Gott, warum ist es so schwer mit dem Jungen zu reden? schalt sie sich selbst und schnell rappelte sie sich wieder auf und sprach mit normaler Stimme:

,Kann ich dich kurz unter vier Augen sprechen?" James nickte und folgte ihr nach draußen, der Gemeinschaftsraum war zu voll gewesen um sich ungestört zu unterhalten, so hatte Lily lieber in einen ungestörten Raum gehen wollen.

Doch die Vorstellung mit James allein zu sein behagte ihr nicht sonderlich.

,Also, was wolltest du von mir?" fragte er, als sie es sich im Raum der Wünsche gemütlich gemacht hatten.

,Es geht um deinen Cousin, Harry." begann Lily vorsichtig und auf James Reaktion achtend, doch sein Gesicht blieb völlig neutral, obwohl es in ihm brodelte.

Wusste Lily mehr als er?

Oder wollte sie ihn nur darüber informieren, dass sie etwas mit seinem Cousin angefangen hatte, obwohl er ihm gesagt hatte, dass ihm sehr viel an ihr lag und sie ihm sagen wollte, dass er Harry leben lassen sollte?

,Was ist mit ihm?" fragte er also. ,Ich weiß nicht so wirklich wo ich anfangen soll! Ich war eben in der Bibliothek." ,Oh, welche Überraschung!" warf James ein.

,Würdest du mich bitte ausreden lassen?" fragte Lily sarkastisch und James nickte nur.

,Danke, also, ich war in der Bibliothek und, " sie warf James einen warnenden Blick zu,,dann kam Harry, er wollte mit Hermine und diesem Ron sprechen. Zumindest haben sie mich dann allein gelassen. Dann hat mich eben mal wieder die Neugier gepackt und ich bin ihnen gefolgt."

James musste grinsen, einerseits war er sehr erleichtert,

dass sein vermeintlicher Cousin nicht etwa etwas mit Lily angefangen hatte und auf der anderen Seite fand er es lustig sie einmal verlegen zu sehen.

Tatsächlich war Lily ein die Röte ins Gesicht gestiegen und sie schlug die Augen nieder.

,Ich weiß es war nicht die feine englische Art, aber ich hab halt gelauscht."

,Nein, das war ganz sicher nicht die vornehmste Art, aber ich denke es hat was gebracht, sonst wärst du jetzt nicht hier und wolltest mich unbedingt sprechen." gab James zu.

,Nun, ich denke, dass wird sich jetzt sehr unglaubwürdig anhören." nahm Lily seine aus ihrer Sicht wohl folgenden Zweifel schon vorweg.

,Das kann ich erst beurteilen, wenn du mir dann auch mal endlich erzählst worum es geht." antwortete James, der langsam ungeduldig wurde.

,Ach ja, das sollte ich dann wohl." Lily grinste erneut etwas verlegen,,also, ich hab da halt gelauscht und sie haben sich so unterhalten." ,Das ist mir klar." unterbrach James sie wieder ungehobelt.

,Wenn du mich nicht immer unterbrechen würdest, dann könnte ich dir auch endlich mal erzählen, worüber die gesprochen haben!"

Lilys Stimme hob sich an und James hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

,Jedenfalls, " startete Lily einen neuen Versuch,,sie haben unter anderem über deinen Unfall gesprochen und über mögliche Gründe. Harry glaubt, dass es Voldemort war." ,Dieser Verrückte, der diesen Quatsch vom reinen Blut faselt und sich solche Anhänger gesucht hat. Ich hab gehört er hat schon einige Muggeldörfer in Brand gesetzt.

Er soll es aber auch, auf muggelstämmige Hexen und Zauberer abgesehen haben. Das ergibt doch keinen Sinn, ich bin reinblütig, bis auf zehn Generationen. Viele glauben, dass ich ein direkter Nachfahre von Godric Gryffindor bin. Mein Blut ist so rein wie nur möglich, wieso sollte er es auf mich abgesehen haben?"

,Ich weiß nur was ich gehört habe, aber das ist noch nicht alles, er hat gesagt, dass die drei aus der Zukunft kommen. Und er sagte, seine Eltern wären in Gefahr." erklärte Lily weiter.

,Zeitreise? Lily das meinst du doch nicht ernst. Dumbledore hat doch gesagt, dass er..."

,Natürlich meine ich es ernst, überleg mal, du wurdest angegriffen, Harry glaubt seine Eltern wären in Gefahr, du hast einen Quidditchunfall und Harry sieht die ähnlich wie sonst wer.

Was, wenn du ´nicht sein Cousin, sondern sein Vater bist?"

Lily erschien plötzlich alles klar und logisch. Auch James fing an zu überlegen, konnte das wirklich sein? Er hatte sich doch ohnehin gefragt, wer sein 'Cousin' wirklich war.

Lily präsentierte ihm hier eine durchaus möglich Lösung und doch, er sollte einen Sohn haben? Und wer wäre dann die Mutter?

Keine seiner Beziehungen hatte bisher sonderlich lang gehalten, er hatte immer nur gehofft, dass Lily sich eines Tages mal für ihn entscheiden würde, doch im letzten Jahr hatte er die Hoffnung so langsam aufgegeben, doch trotzdem, er kam nicht von ihr los, sie hatte ihn verzaubert.

,Glaubst du wirklich das könnte möglich sein?" fragte er nun. Lily nickte ernst,,Wir sollten mit ihnen reden." schlug sie vor.

,Vielleicht hast du Recht, ich wette, wen er wirklich mit mir verwandt ist, dann wird er Morgen bei den Auswahlspielen für meinen Ersatz mitfliegen. Ich bin nicht wirklich fit genug um am Samstag zu spielen. Wir brauchen einen guten Ersatz, wenn er gut ist, dann wette ich darauf, dass ich mal eine Gelegenheit finde, mich mit ihm zu unterhalten.

Ich bin schließlich Kapitän!"

James reckte stolz den Kopf, er war wahrlich stolz auf sein Abzeichen und war aber auch der Ansicht es irgendwie verdient zu haben, immerhin war er seit der zweiten Klasse in der Mannschaft, in der ersten hatte e ja leider nicht gedurft, was mittlerweile viele als Fehler in den Regeln erachteten.

Die halbe Schule dachte,

dass man ihn schon in der ersten Klasse für Gryffindor hätte spielen lassen sollen, dann hätte Gryffindor ein Jahr mehr den Pokal geholt.


	2. Neue Erkenntnisse

**Ok, hier kommt der nächste Teil, auch wenn er nicht ganz so lang ist, ich hoffe er gefällt euch trotzdem. Viele liebe Grüße**

**Mac110**

,Obwohl es mich schon reizen würde, jetzt zu ihm zu gehen und ihn mal auszuhorchen." fügte James hinzu. ,Das glaube ich dir gerne, aber warte besser noch ein wenig. Es wäre klüger mit ihm zu reden, wenn ihr allein seid. Aber ich glaube, dass er ohnehin alles abstreiten wird."

vermutete Lily.

,Ich muss ständig daran denken, dass ich mal Vater werden soll. Diese Vorstellung ist für mich so abwegig. Ich kann mir ohnehin nur mit einem Mädchen vorstellen, den Rest meines Lebens mit ihr zu verbringen." James senkte verlegen den Kopf, er spürte wie er rot wurde.

Lily beschloss derweil nicht weiter nachzufragen. Doch sie war schon etwas neugierig und hatte gleichzeitig Angst vor der Antwort.

War sie mit diesem Mädchen gemeint?

Oder hatte James sich nach all ihren Abweisungen weiter umgesehen und sich in eine andere verliebt?

Oh bitte lass es die erste Möglichkeit sein bete Lily innerlich zum Himmel.

Während Lily so nachdachte, bemerkte sie nicht, dass sie beobachtet wurde. James konnte seinen Blick nicht mehr von ihr abwenden. Sie war so wunderschön. Worüber sie wohl nachdachte?

Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf um wieder zur Besinnung zu kommen. ,Wir sollten zurück gehen, sonst denken die anderen wieder wer weiß was!" James grinste und Lily lächelte sanft zurück.

Oh mein Gott, lass sie aufhören so zu lächeln, sonst vergess ich mich Er rang um seine Beherrschung, doch Lily bemerkte offenbar mal wieder nicht, welche Wirkung sie auf ihn hatte.

Sie stand auf, sagte noch auf Wiedersehen und verließ den Raum.

James stand da wie angewurzelt und starrte auf den Stuhl, wo sie noch vor Sekunden gesessen hatte.

Lily selbst seufzte hörbar auf, als sie den Raum verlassen hatte. Puh, hoffentlich muss ich nie wieder ein Gespräch mit ihm alleine führen, wieso kann ich mich in seiner Gegenwart nicht konzentrieren? 

Schnellen Schrittes machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück in die Bibliothek um noch etwas nachzuschlagen. Ob Zeitreisen tatsächlich möglich waren? Lily meinte sich zu erinnern mal etwas darüber gelesen zu haben. Waren Zeitreisen nicht verboten?

In Der Bibliothek fing sie nachdenklich an zu suchen, doch nirgends war ein Buch, indem so etwas beschrieben war. Lilys Blick fiel auf die Tür zur verbotenen Abteilung. Da war doch garantiert etwas zu finden. Ich schätze ich muss mich doch noch mal in James Nähe begeben dachte sie seufzend.

Auf der Suche nach James musste sie noch einmal die halbe Bibliothek durchqueren und ihr Blick fiel auf einen alten gebraucht aussehenden Einband, mit dem Titel: Sind Zeitreisen tatsächlich möglich?

Schnell zog sie das Buch aus dm Regal uns steckte es in ihre Tasche, dann verließ sie ihren Lieblingsort und begab sich auf den Weg zum Abendessen, mit James brauchte sie ja nun nicht mehr sprechen, da sie gefunden hatte was sie suchte Zum Glück, noch so eine Begegnung überlebe ich nicht 

Harry hatte sich beim Abendessen möglichst weit weg von den Rumtreibern gesetzt, doch Lily konnte er nicht entkommen, sie saß neben Hermine und warf ihm immer wieder Blicke zu.

Ahnte sie etwas?

Harry wurde unbehaglich und er sah weg, unglücklicherweise genau in James Richtung und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Wusste James etwa Bescheid?

Verdammt ich muss hier weg Harry betete zum Himmel, dass ihm irgendeine Ausrede einfallen würde um schon jetzt vom Tisch zu verschwinden.

,Ich geh schon mal hoch!" sagte er also. Verdammt, konnte ihm nichts besseres einfallen?

,Wieso denn?" fragte Hermine, fast ein wenig enttäuscht.

,Ich muss noch ein paar Hausaufgaben machen!" log Harry, denn die hatte er schon am Nachmittag gemacht, als Ron mit den Mädchen in der Bücherei gewesen war.

,In Ordnung. Soll ich dir meine geben? Dann kannst du mit uns später noch was machen.!" bot Hermine an. Seit wann gibt mir Hermine ihre Hauaufgaben? fragte Harry sich gedanklich den Kopf schüttelnd. ,Nicht nötig." sagte er stattdessen,,Ich möchte wissen ob ich das kann und ehrlich gesagt habe ich heute Abend nicht wirklich Lust noch was zu machen, da mache ich lieber meine Aufgaben und lerne noch in wenig!"

James beobachtete wie Harry aufstand und die Halle verließ. Es war für ihn noch immer schwer vorstellbar, dass dieser Junge sein Sohn sein sollte. gegenüber den anderen hatte er noch nichts erwähnt, doch jetzt nagte die Neugier an ihm und er erhob sich ebenfalls. Unter einem Vorwand verließ er gleich Harry die große Halle und machte sich auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm.

Einholen konnte er Harry nicht mehr, erstens weil er selbst aufgrund seiner Verletzung zu langsam war und zweitens weil Harry einigen Vorsprung hatte.

Als er dann doch endlich am Portrait der fetten Dame ankam und den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, sah er den Gesuchten auf einem der Sessel am Feuer sitzen, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt. Irgendwie hatte das Bild etwas Melancholisches an sich, Harry schien Sorgen zu haben, große Sorgen.

James ging näher heran, doch nun hatte der Schwarzhaarige ihn bemerkt. ,Was willst du?" fragte er, fast etwas unfreundlich und James konnte sich denken wieso. Am Morgen war er wirklich etwas aufdringlich gewesen.

,Ich habe eine Frage an dich." begann er. Harry wartete schweigend, auf das sein Vater antwortete, doch dasselbe Gefühl wie bei seinem letzten Gespräch mit James stellte sich wieder ein: Angst und auch Unsicherheit.

James jedoch schwieg noch immer und beobachtete ihn. ,Wenn du doch nichts zu sagen hast, dann kann ich ja weiterlernen." meinte Harry und öffnete nun das Buch auf seinen Knien. ,Nicht so schnell." sagte James. Das kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor! dachten beide. Ich will etwas wissen und er sucht Ausflüchte fügte James noch in Gedanken hinzu.

,Also?" Harry schien langsam wirklich ungeduldig zu werden. ,Naja," druckste James herum. ,Wenn du etwas zu sagen hast, dann tu es. Ansonsten lass mich in Ruhe, ich hab keinen Nerv für diese Spielchen!" meinte Harry, einen mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt. ,Verdammt noch mal ja, das ist nicht so einfach für mich." rief James aus, dann sah er sich um und vergewisserte sich, dass niemand in der Nähe war.

,Kommst du aus der Zukunft?" stellte er schließlich doch die entscheidende Frage.

Harry fühlte sich innerlich hin und hergerissen. Sollte er, oder sollte er nicht? Er musste versuchen es abzustreiten, doch er wettete zehn Galleonen darauf, dass sein Vater ihm nicht glauben würde.

,Wie kommst du darauf?" fragte er, während er krampfhaft versuchte seiner Stimme einen vernünftigen Klang zu geben, sie war viel zu hoch und zitterte. Harry versuchte tief durchzuatmen, nach Möglichkeit ohne das James es bemerkte.

,Ich glaube einfach nicht, dass so eine Ähnlichkeit, wie die zwischen uns, nur Zufall ist." erklärte James, er wollte Lily nicht verpetzen. Das würde ihrem Image Schaden zufügen dachte er vor sich hin grinsend.

Während James so seinen Gedanken nachhing, überlegte Harry fieberhaft was er tun sollte, als Hermine hereinkam. Unauffällig versuchte Harry sie zu ihnen herzulotsen und Hermine verstand was er wollte.

Sie näherte sich James von hinten, der nun seinerseits wieder Harry fixierte.

,Ich warte auf eine Antwort." sagte James nun drängend. ,Harry, kann ich dich kurz sprechen?" fragte Hermine,,ich hab da mal eine ´Frage an dich. Entschuldige bitte James!"

Sie lächelte Harrys Vater entschuldigend an und zog Harry mit einer Hand auf die Beine. James wirkte etwas überrumpelt und Harry war das nur Recht.

,Kommst du bitte mit, dass muss nicht jeder mitbekommen." wandte sich Hermine wieder an Harry und der bewunderte ihre Schauspielkünste, sie log ihm wie gedruckt etwas vor und war nicht im Mindesten verlegen.

Harry und seine Freundin verließen den Gryffindorturm und James sah ihnen fassungslos nach.

Hatte man ihn, James Potter, gerade einfach so abserviert?

So etwas war ihm wahrlich noch nie passiert, außer vielleicht bei Lily bei einigen Gelegenheiten im fünften und ein paar Mal auch im sechsten Schuljahr.

So einfach würden sie ihn doch nicht loswerden, er war schließlich nicht irgendein Hufflepuff.

James machte sich auf den Weg zum Portrait, als er mit Lily zusammenstieß, die gerade in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, vom Abendessen wie er vermutete.

,Kann ich dich kurz sprechen?" fragte er sie leise. ,Klar! Schieß los!" forderte sie ihn auf.

,Nicht hier, es geht um meinen 'Cousin'!" erklärte er. ,Ok, gehen wir in den Schulsprecherraum, Remus dürfte nicht da sein." schlug Lily vor und James deutete mit der Hand zurück auf das Portrait. ,Nach dir!" lächelte er. Lily erwiderte sein Lächeln und stieg durch das Loch.

,Was war los Harry?" drängte Hermine zu wissen. ,James hat versucht mich auszuquetschen!" begann Harry. ,Und?" fragte Hermine. ,Verdammt, Hermine er wollte wissen ob ich aus der Zukunft komme." rückte Harry dann endlich mit der Wahrheit heraus.

Hermine schlug die Hand vor den Mund. ,Er hat tatsächlich...? Und was nun?" fragte sie entgeistert.

,Wenn ich das wüsste, wir müssen Ron holen, sonst versucht er am Ende noch ihn auszuquetschen, Ron verplappert sich schließlich gerne." meinte Harry.

Er sank auf den nächsten Stuhl. ,Ich kann nicht mehr lügen, Hermine ich kann es einfach nicht mehr!" Hermine legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter,,Du musst aber Harry, wir brechen jetzt schon jedes einzelne Gesetz der Zauberei. Halt durch, nur noch einige Wochen, dann sind wir wieder zu Hause." redete sie auf ihren Freund ein.

Harry nickte, doch der Mut dazu fehlte ihm einfach. ,Und wenn wir es ihm einfach sagen? Wir könnten ihm klarmachen, dass er es nicht weitersagen darf! Er wird es verstehen." schlug er leise vor, es kam ihm zwar selbst lächerlich vor, doch trotz allem sah er keine andere Möglichkeit mehr.

,Holen wir erst einmal Ron hinzu!" bestimmte Hermine,,Hast du die Karte hier?"

,Ja, klar, die lasse ich nicht im Schlafsaal, wenn die anderen Jungs sie gefunden hätten, wären peinliche Fragen gestellt worden." antwortete Harry und zog das alte zerfledderte Stück Pergament aus seinem Umhang.

Hermine zog ihren Zauberstab und aktivierte sie. Gemeinsam suchten die beiden alles nach dem Namen Ron Weasley ab, der trieb sich mal wieder in der Bibliothek rum. Was macht er da schon wieder? Irgendetwas ist doch da faul! dachte sich Harry, doch er sagte nichts.

,Komm wir gehen!" Hermine stand auf und zog auch Harry auf die Beine.

,Sag bloß du hast im Gemeinschaftsraum versucht mit ihm zu reden?" fragte Lily ungläubig und ging im Schulsprecherraum auf und ab. ,Ja habe ich und jetzt setz dich mal endlich, du machst mich damit ganz nervös!" fauchte James etwas ungehalten.

,Schon gut!" Lily hob beschwichtigend die Hände,,Du hast es aber falsch angepackt! Im Gemeinschaftsraum, wo jeder hätte zuhören können, kein Wunder das er da nichts sagt, außerdem wolltest du doch bis morgen warten, oder hatte ich mich verhört?"

,Hast du nicht, aber meine Ungeduld ist mit mir durchgegangen!" sagte James zerknirscht. ,Kannst es ja morgen noch einmal versuchen, aber ich denke jetzt wird er dir nach Möglichkeit aus dem Weg gehen. Wenn du ihm jetzt noch gesagt hast das ich auch Bescheid weiß, dann bist du ein toter Mann!" drohte die Rothaarige wütend.

,Beruhige dich doch mal, nein, ich hab es ihm nicht gesagt. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, so ein bisschen Grips hab ich auch im Hirn!" James wurde ebenfalls wütend.

,Wage es ja nicht mich in eurem nächsten Gespräch zu erwähnen, ich werde nämlich auch noch mit ihm reden. Gegenüber mir ist er vielleicht offener, ich bin ja sozusagen eine Außenstehende." sagte Lily noch (wenn sie wüsste wie unrecht sie damit hat :)) und dann ging sie zur Tür, dort drehte sie sich noch einmal um. ,Ach, noch was, sag deinen Freunden besser vorläufig nichts davon. Aber wo wir gerade dabei sind, du nimmst Harry noch einmal in die Mangel und ich rede mit Hermine, es sei denn Harry hat sie schon gewarnt, dann wird sie mir nicht mehr trauen." ,Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich dich nicht erwähnt habe!" erklärte James noch einmal, er saß noch immer in seinem Sessel, doch jetzt erhob er sich und ging an Lily vorbei. Ohne ein weiteres Wort an sie zu verlieren, verließ er den Raum und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in den Turm.

Lily massierte sich mit den Fingern die Schläfen. Da würde was auf sie zukommen. Lily konnte irgendwie nicht glauben, dass Hermine sie die ganze Zeit angelogen hatte.

Eigentlich hat Hermine ja wirklich keinen Grund mir aus dem Weg zu gehen, nur James. Bei Gelegenheit rede ich mit ihr beschloss Lily.

Der nächste Tag sollte ziemlich ereignisreich verlaufen.

Früh am Morgen stand Harry auf, seine Narbe schmerzte und wollte einfach nicht aufhören.

Mit pochendem Kopf saß er im Gemeinschaftsraum und wartete auf Ron. Alles hatte er getan um sich von dem Schmerz irgendwie abzulenken, doch der ließ sich nicht so einfach ignorieren.

Frustriert massierte sich mit den Fingern seine Narbe, in der Hoffnung es wenigstens etwas lindern zu können.

Als Ron dann eine geschlagene Stunde später endlich aufwachte und sie sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück machen konnten, gab Harry auf und konzentrierte sich nun darauf einfach an etwas anderes zu denken, was dann einfacher gesagt als getan war.

Rons besorgter Blick streifte ihn, als er während des Unterrichts einige Male den Kopf stöhnend auf die Hände stützte.

Doch sein bester Freund sagte nichts und Harry dankte es ihm. Auf irgendwelche ernsten Gespräche war er jetzt nicht unbedingt scharf und so ging er seinem Vater auch nach allen Regeln der Kunst aus dem Weg.

Harry vergaß dann aber seine Kopfschmerzen, als der Unterricht endlich zuende war und die Auswahlspiele der Quidditchmannschaft auf dem Plan standen.

James stand trotz seiner Verletzungen unten auf dem Rasen und erteilte Befehle. Harry schnappte sich den alten für diesen Zweck geliehenen Schulbesen und schwang ein Bein darüber.

Mit all seiner Kraft stieß er sich auf James Pfiff hin ab. Wind umwehte ihn und Harry fühlte sich frei, frei von Voldemort, befreit von seinen Kopfschmerzen und frei von den neugierigen Blicken seines Vaters.

Hier oben konnte ihn nichts erreichen.

Zunächst wollte James wohl sehen, was sie auf dem Besen so drauf hatten, denn er gab zunächst keine Anweisungen. Alle sollten einfach nur unter Beweis stellen, dass sie sich auf einem Besen halten konnten.

Harry entging nicht, dass der Blick des Teamkapitäns speziell ihm oft und lange folgte.

Auf dem alten Schulbesen konnte er nicht viel machen, doch Harry hatte beschlossen jetzt einfach seiner Freude Luft zumachen, wieder frei zu sein.

Scharf drückte er den Stiel nach unten und ging in den Sturzflug, Freude durchflutete ihn und ließ in irgendwie wagemutiger werden.

Das Grün des Rasens kam immer näher und einige auf dem Rasen sahen schon etwas besorgt aus.

Doch Harry hatte alles unter Kontrolle. Kurz über dem Boden zog er den Besen hart an und kam schnell aus dem Fall heraus. Seine Füße streiften den Boden und er erhob sich wieder in die Höhe.

Gerade als er zu einem kleinen Test ansetzen wollte, der ihm zeigen sollte, wie hoch der Besen es schaffte, hörte ein schrilles Pfeifen.

Als er sich daraufhin umwandte, bemerkte er dass sie alle auf den Boden zurück gewunken wurden.

etwas enttäuscht ließ sich auch er auf den Boden zurück sinken.

Als er dann wieder auf festem Boden stand, hatte er das Gefühl, als wäre er eingesperrt, beschränkt in seiner Bewegungsfreiheit und auch

irgendwie als ob er etwas verloren hätte. Die Freiheit die er noch vor Minuten gespürt hatte, war verschwunden. Stattdessen machte sich wieder das Gefühlschaos in seinem Inneren breit.

Die Fragen an sich selbst kehrten zurück: Sag ich es ihnen? kann ich das Risiko eingehen?

Wieso belüge ich meine eigenen Eltern? Ist Voldemort wirklich hier?

All das kehrte auf einen Schlag zurück.

James hatte Harry während des ersten Teiles der Auswahlprüfung genau beobachtet, der Junge hatte Talent und das nicht zu knapp.

Bei diesem Sturzflug hatte auch er den Atem angehalten, zwar nicht nur weil er einfach nur nicht wollte, dass der einzige potenzielle Ersatz für ihn ebenfalls Zugrunde ging, sondern schlicht und einfach weil er diesen Schüler, der ihm doch so ähnlich war, mochte.

Ja, vielleicht war er sein Sohn und ja, vielleicht war er voreingenommen, doch nüchtern betrachtet war Harry Potter einfach der beste unter den Anwesenden. James selbst natürlich ausgeschlossen.

Aber dieser Sturzflug, zudem noch mit einem Schulbesen, so etwas hätte er sich nie getraut.

Dieser Harry schien irgendwie die Gefahr, der Nervenkitzel, dass schien ihn sehr zu reizen.

James hatte dieses Strahlen auf seinem Gesicht gesehen, als er in der Luft war,

auch bei dem Sturzflug.

Da war kein bisschen Konzentration in seinem Gesicht gewesen, da war einfach nur ein Strahlen gewesen, ein Strahlen, dass sich nicht über seine Lippen ausdrückte. Nein, er hatte nicht gelacht oder gelächelt, es war etwas anderes gewesen.

Bisher hatte James seinen vermutlichen Sohn nur mit angespannten immer konzentriertem Gesicht gesehen, doch in der Luft schien all das von ihm abgefallen gewesen zu sein.

Wie gesagt, es war ein bisschen kürzer, bitte hinterlasst mir doch trotzdem ein klitze kleines Reviewchen! Ich wäre euch dann sehr verbunden grins

Noch ein dickes Dankeschön an meine Reviewer, die dieses Chap hoffentlich auch gelesen haben!

Bye und bis zum nächsten Mal

Mac110


	3. Flüge und Erklärungen

Hey Leute, da bin ich wieder und gleich mit dem nächsten Chappi, ich hoffe es gefällt

euch und ihr hinterlasst mir ein Review.

Ich danke euch allen für eure Review und euch beiden Sweetiii und ChrissiTine vielen dank für den Tipp mit den anonymen Reviews

auch wenn es eine Weile gedauert hat, bis ich herausgefunden habe, wie man das einstellt. Dank euch!

James ging auf die Gruppe zu.

,Jetzt haben wir uns ein Bild davon machen könne, wie ihr so fliegt und deshalb könnt ihr drei, Paolo, Smith und Green, gleich wieder gehen."

Die drei Angesprochenen starrten ihn geschockt und wütend an, doch James hatte sich bereits schulterzuckend abgewandt. So bemerkte er nicht, wie sich wütende Blicke in seinen Rücken bohrten.

,Der Rest wird sich gleich wieder in die Lüfte erheben,

verteilt euch auf dem ganzen Feld. Dann werde ich den Schnatz freilassen. Wer von euch ihn fängt, bekommt einen Punkt. Das Ganze wird solange wiederholt, bis einer drei Punkte hat. So ist alles allein vom können abhängig und nicht allein von Glück geprägt. Also dann, ich wünsche euch allen viel Glück!"

Harry stieg wieder auf seinen Besen und stieß sich heftig ab, während James den Schnatz freiließ.

In etwa zehn Metern Höhe riss er den Besen herum

und ließ seinen Blick über das Spielfeld gleiten.

Am anderen Ende des Spielfeldes glitzerte etwas, doch jetzt darauf zuzufliegen, war zu gefährlich.

Einer der anderen schwebte direkt daneben, doch bemerkte es nicht.

Es wurde Zeit etwas zu tun. Wieder einmal stürzte Harry in die Tiefe.

James auf dem Boden beobachtete ihn, er hatte als einziger gesehen, dass Harry den Schnatz bereits gefunden hatte, doch es nicht riskieren konnte, es zu zeigen.

James wusste als einziger, was Harry vorhatte, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Ersatzsuchern, denn besser konnte man sie nicht bezeichnen. Keiner von ihnen hatte großes Talent, doch alle hatten die Chance nutzen wollen, James einmal zu ersetzen, da man solange James Potter an der Schule war, niemals für länger den Posten des Suchers innehaben würde.

Harrys kleines Manöver klappte, als die anderen begriffen, dass all das nur ein Trick gewesen war, hatte Harry die Richtung gewechselt und steuerte auf die entgegengesetzte Seite des Feldes zu.

James konnte sehen, wie er seine ruhige Hand ausstreckte und den Schnatz weiter verfolgte.

Doch dann schnappte seine Hand blitzschnell zu, so schnell, dass James kaum Gelegenheit hatte das zu realisieren.

James gab einem Jungen ein Zeichen, der daraufhin auf einer kleinen Tafel einen Punkt bei Potter vermerkte.

Und so ging es weiter. Keiner der anderen konnte Harry Konkurrenz machen, sie kamen nicht einmal in die Nähe des Schnatzes und wenn,

dann hatte Harry immer wieder ein gutes Täuschungsmanöver parat.

So kam es, dass er die anderen gnadenlos fertig machte und sie schließlich wie geprügelte Hunde vom Platz schlichen.

Der Rest der Mannschaft hatte zugesehen und so wählte man Harry einstimmig als Ersatz für James, einige gingen dann sogar so weit, zu vermuten,

Harry könnte James ja immer ersetzen, wenn der mal wieder verletzt war oder auch, die beiden könnten sich bei den Spielen abwechseln.

,Du wirst für das Spiel einen geeigneten Besen brauchen." sagte James danach zu Harry,,Du kannst meinen haben, wenn du willst."

,Klar, danke, ich werde darauf aufpassen!" versprach Harry, der nach dem Flug, alle Sorgen vergessen zu haben schien.

Perfekt dafür, irgendetwas aus ihm herauszuquetschen. dachte James in sich hinein grinsend.

,Sag mal," sagte er dann laut,,wir haben unser Gespräch nicht beendet." ,Du, James, ich hab jetzt wirklich keine Zeit, außerdem habe ich dir gesagt, dass ich dir nichts sagen kann." versuchte Harry auszuweichen. Nach diesem Satz,

war er wieder ganz auf dem Boden der Tatsachen angekommen.

Jetzt hieß es wieder ausweichen, lügen und betrügen und nach Möglichkeit abhauen. Oh, wie sehr er das hasste.

,Vergiss es, so einfach kommst du mir dieses Mal nicht davon!" fuhr James auf,,Ich will jetzt endlich wissen, wer du wirklich bist, die einzige Möglichkeit, meiner Meinung nach, wäre die Zeitreise. Außerdem habe ich gehört, wie du dich mit, wie hieß sie noch mal?

Ach ja, Hermine unterhalten hast, es war die Rede von deinen Eltern, von Gefahr und von einer Zeitreise. Also jetzt sag mir verdammt noch mal die Wahrheit."

James hatte sich mehr oder weniger unfreiwillig dazu entschlossen, Harry jetzt schon mit alldem zu konfrontieren, was er wusste. Seine Zunge und seine Neugier hatten von ihm Besitz ergriffen, er wusste nicht mehr wie ihm geschah, so hatte er es einfach ausgesprochen.

Doch jetzt war der Schaden angerichtet.

,Wie kommst du auf den Quatsch?" versuchte Harry sich noch aus der Affäre zu ziehen, doch der Schock saß viel zu tief, bisher hatte er nur angenommen, James vermute nur, dass er aus der Zukunft kam, doch er hatte wohl sein Gespräch mit Hermin und Ron mitangehört und sich seinen Teil dazu gedacht.

Jetzt, so direkt damit konfrontiert zu werden war sogar etwas beängstigend. Das inzwischen altbekannte Gefühl, des nicht Wissens was tun, kam wieder in ihm hoch. Wieso war Hermine nie da wenn man sie brauchte?

Was zum Teufel sollte er nun tun?

James wusste bereits zu viel, wenn er sein Wissen mit jemandem teilte, dann wusste Harry nicht, was passieren würde.

Schnell wog Harry ab, reden oder nicht reden und James wurde schon ungeduldig...

,Ich kann es dir nicht erklären." begann er und James machte ein böses Gesicht, wollte etwas erwidern.

,Noch nicht und nicht hier!" fügte Harry hinzu.

,Ich lasse mich dieses Mal nicht einfach so abspeisen. Ich will endlich Antworten haben." sagte James störrisch.

,Lässt du mich mal endlich ausreden?" fragte Harry leicht angenervt und ließ James dieses Mal nicht zu Wort kommen, welcher in Erinnerung an das Gespräch mit Lily fröhlich grinste.

,Treffen wir uns heute um Mitternacht auf dem Astronomieturm?"

James überlegte kurz. ,In Ordnung!" stimmte er schließlich zu und Harry seufzte erleichtert.

Hermine bringt mich um! Und Dumbledore hilft ihr dabei, wenn ich dafür nicht schleunigst eine Lösung finde dachte Harry noch.

,Und wehe du kommst nicht." drohte James nun.

Harry drehte sich einfach und verschwand, einen verwirrten James zurücklassend. Er wurde aus diesem Jungen einfach nicht schlau. Immer verschlossen, manchmal wütend, doch nie in seiner Gegenwart fröhlich oder entspannt.

Jetzt war das aber auch egal, dass würde er ja hoffentlich alles am Abend erfahren.

Harry machte sich derweil auf die Suche nach Hermine. Es war besser, er brachte die Beichte jetzt hinter sich und außerdem brauchte er ihren Rat.

Noch immer malte er sich aus, was passieren würde, sollte er seinem Vater tatsächlich die ganze Wahrheit sagen.

Die schrecklichsten Variationen der Zukunft bildeten sich in seiner Phantasie und zeigten eindeutig, dass er selbst auch nicht gerade begeistert von seiner eigenen Idee war.

Es war Hermine, die ihn einholte, als er sich auf dem Weg hoch zum Schloss befand.

,Bist gut geflogen." lobte sie und klopfte ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter. ,Was wollte James von dir? Ich habe gesehen, wie ihr euch nach dem Training unterhalten habt."

Harry seufzte, dann mal los, so schlimm konnte es ja nicht werden!

,Und jetzt hab ich mich halt mit ihm auf dem Astronomieturm, heute um Mitternacht verabredet! Und spar dir deine Predigt! beendete er seine Geschichte und würgte Hermines unweigerlich kommende Strafrede ab.

,Ich halt es ganz einfach nicht mehr aus, zu schweigen. Verdammt, Hermine er ist mein Vater. Ich kann ganz einfach nicht mehr. Dieser Druck ist so groß und ´kannst du dir denken, wie es ist, seinen Vater vor die zu sehen, ihm aber nicht sagen zu dürfen, wer du bist?

Deinem Vater nicht sagen zu dürfen, dass du sein Sohn bist?

Mit Lily, mit Mum ist es nicht so schlimm, ich sehe sie ja nicht ganz so oft, aber Dad, nun ja, er weiß außerdem eine ganze Menge. Und dass alleine könnte mehr Schaden anrichten,

als wenn er die ganze Wahrheit kennt. Ansonsten muss er sich alles zusammenreimen und das kann auch schlimm ausgehen." redete Harry sich seine ganzen Sorgen von der Seele.

Hermine legte ihm mitfühlend eine Hand auf den Arm. ,Ich verstehe dich ja!" begann sie,,Es muss wirklich schwer für dich sein, aber solltest du nicht zuerst mit Professor Dumbledore darüber sprechen?"

Harry schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

,Mit anderen Worten, du hast Angst, dass er es dir verbietet!" übersetzte Hermine ganz richtig, denn Harry nickte verzweifelt.

,Ich muss es ihm einfach sagen, ansonsten breche ich bald zusammen." bekräftigte er seinen Standpunkt.

,Ich halte es trotz allem nicht für gut." sagte Hermine, bemüht einen neutralen Ton zu wahren, um Harry nicht ´noch mehr ins Gefühlschaos zu stoßen.

,James hat unser Gespräch in dem Klassenraum bei der Bibliothek mit angehört, er vermutet nicht nur, er weiß, dass wir aus der Zukunft kommen." erklärte Harry nun.

,Ok!" gab Hermine zu,,Das ändert einiges. Ich finde wirklich du solltest mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen. Er weiß am ehesten was zu tun ist."

Harry seufzte geschlagen. ,In Ordnung, in Ordnung, ich rede mit ihm." resignierte er. ,Geh am besten gleich, du musst ja auch noch Hauaufgaben machen!" drängte Hermine. Sie war der Meinung, Harry tue das nur Bestmöglichste und sie wollte nicht, dass er es sich noch einmal anders überlegte.

Harry erhöhte sein Tempo. ,Wir sehen uns dann später im Gemeinschaftsraum!"

Dann war er weg und Hermine sah im sorgenvoll nach. Es wunderte sie kein bisschen, dass Harry diesem Druck nicht gut standhalten konnte.

Seine Eltern waren für ihn etwas ganz besonderes, nicht wie für andere.

Andere sahen in ihren Eltern etwas völlig Alltägliches, manchmal Nervtötendes, doch für Harry waren sie etwas Unerreichbares.

Er hatte sie niemals kennen lernen dürfen und nun hatte er die Chance, doch er durfte sich ihnen nicht offenbaren. Harry mochte noch so stark sein und so viel ertragen können, allerdings waren seine Eltern sein schwacher Punkt, sein schwächster, ihrer Meinung nach.

Harry traf Dumbledore kurz vor seinem Büro. Etwas außer Atem, er hatte sich sehr beeilt, keuchte er,,Ich muss dringend mit Ihnen sprechen, Sir. Sofort!"

der Schulleiter sah in neugierig an. ,Worum geht es?" wollte er wissen.

Und so erzählte Harry die ganze Geschichte, als Dumbledore sie beide in sein Büro gebracht hatte.

Er berichtete von seinem Gespräch mit Hermine und Ron, wobei er geschickt den Teil mit seinen Vermutungen raus ließ und nur sagte, er habe sich mir ihnen über den Unfall unterhalten, was ja indirekt auch keine Lüge war.

Den Teil von seinen Gesprächen mit James ließ er ebenfalls nicht aus.

Als er geendet hatte, sah der Professor ihn sorgenvoll an.

,In diesem Fall," sagte er mit seiner leisen Stimme,,muss du deinem Vater die Wahrheit sagen. Tu es aber sobald wie möglich und warte bitte nicht bis Mitternacht, ich möchte niht, dass ihr Punkte abgezogen bekommt!" Dumbledore zwinkerte leicht, doch er sagte nichts mehr.

,Das heißt jetzt im Klartext ich soll zu ihm gehen, mich mit ihm unter vier Augen unterhalten und ihm alles sagen, auch dass er sterben wird? Die ganze komplette Geschichte?" fragte Harry ungläubig.

,Sag ihm soviel, wie nötig ist um seine Neugier zu befriedigen.

Sag ihm auch, dass du sein Sohn bist. Allerdings würde ich ihm nicht sagen, wer deine Mutter sein wird. Wir wollen ihm die Überraschung doch nicht verderben."

antwortete Dumbledore diplomatisch.

,Ich gehe dann wohl." sagte Harry nur, doch in seinem Bauch spielte sich ein Feuerwerk ab.

Er durfte seinem Vater endlich sagen, wer er in Wirklichkeit war.

So glücklich war er lange nicht gewesen und so grinste der junge Schüler breit, als er sich umdrehte um das Büro des Schulleiters zu verlassen.

,Ach und Harry?" hielt Dumbledore ihn noch kurz zurück,,Seid doch bitte mit euren aufschlussreichen Gesprächen etwas vorsichtiger."

Doch aus diese kleine Mahnung konnte Harrys Laune nicht verderben, als er sich auf den weg machte um James zu suchen.

Er ging gerade den Gang runter, als er Ron über den Weg lief. ,Hermine hat mir erzählt was los war. Was hat der alte Dumby denn nun gesagt?" rief er.

,Ich soll zu ihm gehen und ihm alles sagen, was er wissen will." antwortete Harry noch immer grinsend.

,Boah ich tick aus!" staunte Ron,,Das hat er tatsächlich gesagt? Ich kann mir das so gar nicht vorstellen." meinte er dann etwas misstrauischer.

,Hey, ich würde dich doch nicht anlügen." antwortete Harry.

,Dann is ja gut!"

,Sag mal hast du James gesehen?" fragte Harry, nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens

erwartungsvoll.

,Der ist im Gemeinschaftsraum und macht brav seine Hausaufgaben.´" gab Ron bereitwillig Auskunft und lachte über Harrys Enthusiasmus.

Das war der Harry, den er die letzten Tage vermisst hatte.

Dieser hier war lustig und nicht so verkrampft wie der andere. Das war der Harry mit dem er damals im Zug Freundschaft geschlossen hatte und der zu seinem besten Freund überhaupt geworden war.

Die Jungen machten sich dann also auf den Weg und Harry wurde unterwegs immer hibbeliger und nervöser. Ron registrierte es grinsend.

,Du bist doch nicht etwa nervös?" neckte er seinen Freund.

,Ich doch nicht!" stritt Harry sofort ab, doch er konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass eine gewisse Nervosität ihn erfüllte.

,Nein gar nicht!" bemerkte Ron ironisch.

,Geh einfach ein bisschen schneller und hör auf mich aufzuziehen!" murrte Harry etwas beleidigt.

,Schon gut, ich will dich ja nur ablenken, du bist nämlich das reinste Nervenbündel, dass brauchst du gar nicht abzustreiten." Ron hob abwehrend die Hände, als erwarte er einen Angriff von Seiten Harrys.

,Pah! Lass mich doch damit in Ruhe."

Sie waren vor dem Portrait angekommen und Ron nannte das Passwort.

Dann traten sie ein.

Hermine saß an einem der Tische über ein dickes Buch und einen Haufen Pergamentrollen gebeugt, James direkt daneben, zusammen mit Sirius und Peter.

Remus spielte mit Lily am Feuer eine Partie Schach. Ansonsten war der Raum so gut wie leer, bis auf einige Schüler die in den bequemen Sesseln faulenzten und in die Luft starrten.

Harry steuerte zunächst auf Hermine zu und setzte sich zu ihr.

,Ich hab die Erlaubnis!" murmelte er ihr leise zu.

,Da bin ich aber beruhigt!" gab diese zurück.

Harry warf einen unsicheren Blick über die Schulter auf seinen Vater, in genau diesem Moment blickte dieser von seiner Arbeit auf und ihre Blicke trafen sich.

Harry neigte leicht den Kopf und deutete stumm auf das Portraitloch, zum Zeichen, dass er mit ihm sprechen wollte.

James verstand und erhob sich. ,Ich muss mal kurz was erledigen." sagte er zu den anderen beiden an seinem Tisch.

Harry wartete einige Minuten, bevor er sich ebenfalls erhob. ,Ich gehe etwas frische Luft schnappen. Ich habe jetzt keine Lust auf Hausaufgaben." meinte er zu Ron und Hermine.

Verstohlen zwinkerte er ihnen zu, bevor er sich umdrehte und gleich James auf das Loch zusteuerte.

Als er im Gang stand, sah er sich nach beiden Seiten um. James war nirgends zu sehen.

Harry ging bis zu ersten Ecke nach Links und spähte dort in die Gänge, doch hier war ebenfalls niemand, zumindest nicht der, den er suchte.

Schnell drehte er sich um und ging zurück zum Loch und geradeaus bis zur anderen Ecke.

Dieses Mal hatte er Glück.

Eine Tür stand weit offen und lud geradezu dazu ein, einzutreten.

Harry lugte in den Raum hinein.

James saß gelangweilt auf einem der Tische und spielte mit einem kleinen Übungsschnatz.

Harry atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er sich räusperte.

Das wars dann auch wieder, hoffe es hat euch gefallen!

Das nächste Chappi ist schon unterwegs und wird dann bald on gestellt.

Bis dann Leute

HEAGGGDL

Mac110


	4. Das Gespräch

Hey Leute, neues Chapi im Anmarsch! (ist aber ziemlich kurz geraten, sorry!)

Freut mich wenn euch das letzte gefallen hat, hier kommt das gewünschte Gespräch zwischen James und Harry!

GESPRÄCH

James sah auf. ,Dann schieß mal los!"

Harry schloss die Tür hinter sich und zog seinen Zauberstab. ,Silencio!" murmelte er, sich an Dumbledores Hinweis erinnernd.

James steckte seinen Schnatz weg, als Harry sich einen Stuhl nahm und sich rittlings draufsetzte.

,Das wird eine lange Geschichte!" warnte Harry dann vor und versuchte sich erst einmal zu sammeln.

,Ich habe Zeit." gab James zurück. ,Gut, was willst du wissen?".

,Wer bist du?" kam die Gegenfrage ohne Verzögerung. ,Harry James Potter!" gab Harry bereitwillig Auskunft. James sah ihn erstaunt an,,Ich denke du wolltest die Wahrheit sagen!" meinte er dann misstrauisch.

,Das tue ich auch, das ist mein Name. Du hattest Recht, ich stamme aus der Zukunft!"

erzählte Harry, der nun auch etwas ruhiger geworden war. ,Demnach bist du nicht ein entfernter Cousin von mir, sondern..." James zog das letzte Wort etwas in die Länge und erwartete eine Antwort.

Harry holte tief Luft.

,Dein Sohn!" sagte er dann mit einem leichten Zittern in der Stimme und sah auf seine Finger um James Reaktion nicht sehen zu müssen.

,Oh!" sagte James ganz baff.

Harry wagte es aufzusehen, doch James starrte nur fassungslos ins Leere.

Man sah seinen Augen an, dass er gerade in seiner eigenen Gedankenwelt versunken war.

Blankes Erstaunen war ihm abzusehen.

,Sagst du wirklich, ich meine ist das wirklich, also naja, ist das wahr?" brachte James schließlich stockend hervor. Harry konnte nur noch nicken.

,Ich bin Vater?" kam es ungläubig von seinem ihm. Harry nickte wieder.

,Ok, dass ist mal ne Neuigkeit!" James konnte es anscheinend noch immer nicht fassen und Harry wunderte das nicht einmal.

Wenn ihm so etwas passieren würde...

,Das muss ich erstmal verdauen. Wer ist deine Mutter?" James Neugier war geweckt.

,Willst du das wirklich wissen? Ich meine, willst du das nicht selber herausfinden?" wich Harry der Frage aus.

,Gutes Argument!" James gewann seine Fassung so langsam zurück, zusammen mit seiner allgemeinen Selbstsicherheit. ,Deine Freunde kommen auch aus der Zukunft, ja?"

,Stimmt! Es war ein Unfall. Hermine hat einen Zeitumkehrer, der ist versehentlich aktiviert worden und hat sich ein paar Mal zu oft gedreht." Harry grinste.

,Wie doof kann man sein?" kommentierte sein Gegenüber,

der nun wieder völlig normal zu sein schien, obwohl es ihn in seinem Inneren noch immer sehr beschäftigte, doch jetzt galt es mehr herauszufinden.

,Was sollte das dann heißen , von wegen, deine Eltern wären in Gefahr?" bohrte James nun wieder weiter.

,Das ist kompliziert, dazu müsste ich dir quasi meine ganze Lebensgeschichte erzählen, aber so viel sollte ich nun doch nicht sagen! Auf jeden Fall ist Voldemort hinter mir her, den Grund erkläre ich dir jetzt nicht, wir haben schließlich keine Jahrhunderte Zeit. Du kennst Voldemort?" redete Harry recht unzusammenhängend los. James nickte verwirrt.

,Jedenfalls ist er hinter mir her und will mich töten. Es kann sein, dass er für unsere Zeitreise verantwortlich ist. Hier stehe ich nicht so sehr unter Dumbledores Schutz und die Schutzzauber um das Schloss sind schwächer." erklärte Harry daraufhin.

,Hab ich das gerade richtig verstanden, dass ein Siebzehnjähriger ganz oben auf Voldemorts Abschussliste steht?" rief James aus. Harry nickte unbehaglich.

Man, ich werde noch Weltmeister im Nicken! dachte er belustigt, als ihm auffiel zum wievielten Male er diese Bewegung jetzt ausführte.

,Was um Himmels Willen hast du ihm getan?" Sein Vater sah noch immer recht ungläubig aus.

,Das fällt fürchte ich unter die Kategorie Das-dauert-jetzt-zu-lange-und-ich-erzähle-es-dir-ein-Andernmal!" gab Harry zurück.

,Das hat meine eigentliche Frage jetzt aber nicht beantwortet." meinte James.

,Ach, du meinst, wegen der Gefahr in der meine Eltern schweben?" fragte Harry und sah auf seine Finger. Das hier war schwieriger als er gedacht hatte.

Harry atmete tief durch.

,Ich denke ganz einfach, dass wenn Voldemort hinter mir her ist, auch du und Mum in Gefahr sein könntet. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass dein Sturz und unser Hiersein Zufall sein können!" sagte er dann kurz und bündig.

,Lahme Ausrede!" kommentierte sein Gegenüber trocken. ,Ich dachte du wolltest mit der ganzen Wahrheit rausrücken."

,Jaja!" Harry winkte ab. ,Du bist dir darüber im Klaren, dass nichts von alldem diesen Raum verlassen darf?" James nickte sofort, er war viel zu neugierig um zu irgendetwas Nein zu sagen.

Das alles wirkte so unglaublich, dass fast schon wahr sein musste.

Aber er konnte sich, sich selbst so gar nicht als Vater vorstellen. Und wer sollte überhaupt dann Harrys Mutter sein? James war nicht einer von den Leuten, die alles ohne zu überlegen schluckten, was andere ihnen erzählten. Er war doch schließlich ein Gryffindor und kein Hufflepuff.

Aber Harry sah so ehrlich aus.

All das verwirrte James sehr. Wenn er jetzt versprach, kein Wort an andere zu verraten, dann konnte er der einzigen Mittwisserin nichts davon erzählen.

Und seinen Freunden gegenüber würde er sich auch schlecht fühlen. Vor allem Sirius, seinem besten Freund auf der Welt. Vor Sirius konnte er fast nichts verheimlichen, dieser kannte ihn viel zu gut.

Sirius hatte bisher noch immer alles herausgefunden und er hatte immer darüber geschwiegen.

Harry seufzte tief.

War er wirklich gerade im Begriff, seinem Vater die ganze komplette Wahrheit zu sagen, zusammen mit der Tatsache, dass dieser in der Zukunft tot war? Es schien so!

Gott, war das schwierig, wo sollte er beginnen?

,Voldemort versuchte schon mich als Baby zu ermorden, Schuld war eine Prophezeihung, die besagte, ich sei einmal so mächtig, dass ich ihn töten könnte.

Also musste er mich eliminieren, bevor ich zu einer Gefahr werden konnte. Er kam in unser Haus und tötete dich und Mum." James zuckte zusammen, so hatte er sich seine Zukunft nun wirklich nicht vorgestellt. Harry sprach weiter, er war wie in Trance und versuchte nun alles möglichst schnell hinter sich zu bringen.

So erzählte er auch von wo seine Narbe herrührte und dass sie ihm die Verbindung mit Voldemort ermöglichte. ,Als du stürztest spürte ich einen Schmerz in meiner Narbe, normalerweise ein fast todsicheres zeichen, dass Voldemort in der Nähe ist oder er ein sehr starkes Gefühl hat.

Zum Voldemort dieser Zeit existiert diese Verbindung noch nicht, dass heißt es kann nur der Voldemort meiner Zeit gewesen sein." endete er schließlich.

Erleichter atmete er auf, endlich hatte er sich alles von der Seele geredet, endlich fiel ihm dieser Stein vom Herzen: Sein Vater wusste wer er war.

James dagegen fühlte sich wie in einem schlechten Film, einem sehr schlechten Film.

Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein.

Sein Sohn der vorherbestimmte Retter der Zaubererwelt?

Er selbst tot?

Er, ein Vater?

Er war verheiratet?

Seine Eingeweide verkrampften sich, nun verstand James auch, warum harry ihm nicht hatte sagen wollen, wo er herkam und es tat ihm unendlich Leid ihn dazu gedrängt zu haben.

Harry musterte seinen Vater erwartungsvoll, er wollte wissen, wie er reagierte.

Das Chaos, dass in seinem Vater herrschte, wollte er sich gar nicht erst vorstellen. wie musste man sich fühlen, wenn man gerade all diese Offenbarungen gehört hatte?

Harry wusste nur zu gut, wie unwirklich sich diese Geschichte anhörte.

Harry räusperte sich und James sah auf, zufällig trafen sich ihre Augen erneut und harrys Vater konnte nicht umhin erneut festzustellen, dass er diese Augen kannte.

Und nach seinem letzten Gespräch mit einer bestimmten Rothaarigen, wusste er auch woher.

,Lily?" flüsterte er rauh und ihm war als wäre seine Kehle zugeschnürt. ,Lily ist deine Mutter?"

Uhps, eigentlich sollte er das doch nicht rausfinden dachte Harry leicht ironisch, hier lief mal wieder etwas falsch.

,Wie...wie kommst du darauf?" stotterte Harry überrascht.

,Ich weiß nicht genau, deine Augen, ich meine sie kommen mir so bekannt vor!" antwortete James, langsam wurden es zu viele Neuigkeiten für seinen Geschmack.

erst die Nachricht das er Vater war und jetzt noch, das Lily Harrys Mutter war?

Lily Evans?

Die Lily Evans, die ihm lange Zeit einen Korb gegeben hatte und die er in letzter Zeit nur noch zu vergessen versuchte?

Die Lily Evans, die ihm schon in der vierten Klasse den Kopf verdreht hatte, die in fast jedem Fach besser war als er?

Das war zuviel des Guten!

Und dann kam die Erkenntnis über ihn. Wenn er in der Zukunft tot war, dann...

,Ist Lily in der Zukunft auch tot?" fragte er langsam, aus Angst vor der Antwort, James zitterte förmlich. Harry nickte nur traurig.

In James Kopf lief nun alles drunter und drüber, sein Gehirn arbeitete fieberhaft um alles zu verdauen.

Dann realisierte er erschreckt, dass er am Ende indirekt selbst für ihren Tod verantwortlich sein würde.

Wenn er Lily nicht heiratete, dann würde sie auch Harry nicht bekommen und Voldemort hätte keinen Grund sie anzugreifen.

Jetzt wo James wusste, was geschehen würde, konnte er doch nicht einfach stillschweigend zusehen wie Lily in den Tod ging. Um sich selbst kümmerte er sich gerade herzlich wenig, aber Lily durfte nicht sterben!

Das musste doch irgendwie zu verhindern sein.


	5. Ernsthafte Überlegungen

Hallo meine lieben Leser, es ist mal endlich wieder soweit, ich habe weitergeschrieben!

Tut mir Leid, weil es so lange gedauert hat, aber genug der Vorrde, es geht weiter!

ERNSHAFTE ÜBERLEGUNGEN

,Ich denke das reicht an Offenbarungen für heute!" sagte Harry vorsichtig. Er hatte James aufmerksam beobachtet und gemerkt, was in ihm vorging. Nun fand er es besser, dieses Gespräch zu vertagen, bis James sich wieder gefangen hatte. Dieser nickte etwas abwesend und Harry schwante langsam etwas.

,Wenn du daran denkst etwas zu verändern, zum Beispiel gar nicht mit Lily zusammen zu kommen, wirst du mich töten. Ich hoffe, dass ist dir klar?" fragte er schnell.

,Wie?" James schreckte aus seinen fesselnden Gedanken hoch.

,Ich habe die vage Vermutung, dass du gerade versuchst, irgendeinen Ausweg zu finden um Mum zu retten. Fakt ist: Das darfst du nicht! Gott, ich wünschte es gäbe einen Weg. Darüber denke ich seit Jahren nach und nun hätte ich eine Chance aber ich kann das nicht mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren. Es wäre einfach viel zu egoistisch.

Wenn Mum damals nicht gestorben wäre um mich zu retten, dann hätte Voldemort seine Macht niemals verloren und der Terror wäre weiter gegangen. Tausende von Menschen hätten noch ihr Leben verloren.

Veränderten wir die Zukunft, so veränderten wir auch das Leben vieler, vieler anderer, meist zum Schlechten. Denk nach, du weißt, dass ich Recht habe.

Merlin, ich wünsche mir so sehr, dass alles nicht so wäre und dass du und Mum in meiner Zeit noch lebten. Ich wünschte, ich wäre nicht der Retter der Zaubererwelt´, wie sie mich alle nennen, der, der die Bestimmung hat, Voldemort zu vernichten. Ohne euer Opfer, ich weiß nicht was geschehen wäre.

Viele eurer Freunde wären ebenfalls gestorben. Sag niemandem etwas von dem, was ich dir heute erzählt habe. Wirklich niemandem, nicht einmal Sirius, auch wenn es dir schwer fällt!"

Allmählich begann James wirklich zu begreifen worum es hier ging. Es ging nicht um sein eigenes und Lilys Leben, die waren in diesem Kontext fast unwichtig, wenn nicht sogar ganz.

Es ging vor allem um die ganze Zauberergemeinschaft, die in Zukunft ihre Hoffnungen in diesen Jungen setzen würde.

Konnte er es wirklich verantworten die Zukunft zu verändern? Konnte er das mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren? James wusste keine Antwort.

Aber auf der anderen Seite stand Lily, die ihm nicht gerade wenig bedeutete und er wusste was geschehen würde, er hatte die Macht es zu verhindern und sie zu retten. Der Schwarzhaarige konnte sich nicht erklären, wie sein Sohn mit all dem fertig werden konnte, er musste doch in demselben Gefühlskonflikt leben, seit er hier war. Es musste sicherlich schwer gewesen sein tagtäglich mit seinen Eltern zusammen zu leben, zu wissen, dass sie sterben würden und es nicht verhindern zu können.

Harrys Vater wollte auf gar keinen Fall in dessen Haut stecken.

,Kann ich davon ausgehen, dass nichts davon diesen Raum verlässt?" bohrte Harry nach.

James rang mit sich, aber ein Teil in ihm setzte sich durch und er nickte. Harry seufzte erleichtert, er hatte befürchtet, sein Vater würde alles verändern wollen. Dumbledore hätte mich umgebracht, wenn dem so wäre dachte er nicht ganz unbegründend.

,Dann lass uns gehen!" Harry stand auf und nahm den Schweigezauber von dem Raum. Dann ging er, ohne einen Blick auf seinen arg verwirrten Vater zurück zu werfen. James blieb noch einige Minuten auf seinem Platz und versuchte seinen Kopf wieder frei zu bekommen.

Mittlerweile war er sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob er Harry wirklich dazu hätte drängen sollen, ihm sein Geheimnis preiszugeben. Doch nun war es geschehen und es galt, gut mit diesen Informationen umzugehen. Aber was sollte er tun?

Gerade erst hatte er seinem , er konnte es noch immer nicht fassen, seinem Sohn das Versprechen gegeben, all das für sich zu behalten. Er durfte nichts sagen, noch nicht einmal Sirius oder gar Lily, die ja doch, entgegen ihrer eigenen Meinung ziemlich tief drin steckte.

Ein Versprechen war ein Versprechen und daran musste er sich halten, besonders eines, dass er seinem eigenen Sohn, seinem eigen Fleisch und Blut gegeben hatte.

Das war beinahe wie ein Schwur!

Nachdenklich erhob James sich und wanderte langsam in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wohin auch Harry zurückgekehrt war. Er warf einen Blick in die Richtung von ihm und seinen beiden Freunden.

Harry schien völlig entspannt und ruhig.

Irgendwie komisch bei dieser Situation, sie war so skuril, fast schon lachhaft, aber sie war nun einmal eben so und das musste er akzeptieren.

,Die Erledigung hat aber lange gedauert, Prongs!" begrüßte Sirius ihn, als er an ihrem Tisch wieder angekommen war. ,Mhhm!" brummte James etwas abwesend.

,Wow, du bist ja sehr gesprächig." kommentierte Remus grinsend. ,Bist wohl Lily über den Weg gelaufen und sie hat wieder gelächelt oder was?" Die Erwähnung Lilys holte James augenblicklich in die Realität zurück un er sah sich um. Lily war nirgendwo zu sehen, sie war wohl in der Zwischenzeit hoch in ihren Schlafsaal gegangen und deshalb hatte Remus sich zu Sirius und Peter gesetzt. Aber ihre Erwähnung zauberte einen leicht schmerzhaften Gesichtsausdruck auf sein Gesicht, der allerdings nur für jene erkennbar war, die ihn gut kannten, so wie Sirius. Und dieser nutze das auch gleich seelenruhig aus!  
,Prongs, sag mal, hat die Evans dich wieder geschlagen? Du machst ein Gesicht als hätte Remus mit ihrem Namen eine schmerzhafte Erinnerung geweckt."

,Was, wie? Nein, hat sie nicht. Vielleicht sollte ich sie einfach langsam in Ruhe lassen. Das bringt doch nichts." antwortete James, schon wieder weit weg in Gedanken.

,James Potter!" meldete sich nun Remus zu Wort,,Du willst doch nicht etwa aufgeben? Lily selbst hat mir eben beim Schach erzählt, dass du in letzter Zeit gar nicht so übel wärst. Deine Chancen bei ihr sind besser den je und du willst aufgeben?"

,Vielleicht, ich will jetzt nicht darüber reden!" James erhob sich und verschwand in ihrem Schlafsaal, wo er sich auf sein Bett schmiss.

So ein verdammter Mist! So eine verdammte Zwickmühle!

Harry saß in der Zwischenzeit noch immer bei Ron und Hermine. ,Wie ist es gelaufen?" wollte Hermine wissen. ,Ich fürchte er hat gecheckt, dass wenn er nichts tut, Lily und er sterben werden und das gefällt ihm nicht. Es ist möglich, dass er versuchen wird sie auf eine Weise zu schützen, die meine Existenz vernichten würde."

Hermine schlug die Hand vor den Mund,,Das kann er nicht machen!" hauchte sie. ,Was kann er nicht machen?" Ron hob den Kopf aus seinen Hauaufgaben. ,Harry töten natürlich!" fuhr Hermine ihn an.

,Wer will das?" Ron war nicht so ganz im Bilde. ,James, über wen reden wir hier den sonst?" Hermine wurde langsam aufgebracht.

,Tschuldigung, hab halt gerade mal nicht zugehört! Kann doch mal passieren, aber wieso sollte James Harry töten wollen?" Hermine seufzte genervt auf. ,Um Lily zu schützen!"

,Oh!" Ron hatte endlich verstanden.

,Und was jetzt?" ,Wenn ich das wüsste, Ron...!" Harry starrte abwesend ins Feuer. ,Harry?" Hermine legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. ,Alles in Ordnung?" Er nickte nur und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

,Es ist alles so kompliziert!" flüsterte er,,ich weiß nicht mehr was ich tun soll!"

,Das ist verständlich, lass uns vorerst abwarten. James ist nicht dumm, er weiß jetzt was auf dem Spiel steht und er wird die richtige Entscheidung treffen. Vertrau ihm!" versuchte Hermine ihn wieder aufzubauen.

,Das hoffe ich! Aber was, wenn nicht? Wie stark ist seine Liebe zu Lily? Wie viel wird er dafür aufs Spiel setzen?" gab Harry niedergeschlagen zurück. ,Das wissen wir nicht, aber wir werden es erfahren! Glaub mir, alles wird gut!" Ihre Stimme klang hoffnungsvoll, genug um Harry wieder Hoffnung schöpfen zu lassen.

Ja, alles würde sich schon zum Guten wenden!

Den Rest des Abends verbrachten sie gemütlich im Gemeinschaftsraum und es war fast wie in ihrer eigenen Zeit! Die drei spielten Schach, erledigten noch ausstehende Hausuafgaben oder scharzten einfach.

Harry konnte sogar ein wneig entspannen und das tat ihm wirklich gut.

Doch trotz allem lag er am Abend noch lange wach, ebenso wie James!

Beide plagten dieselben Gedanken, beide grübelten über dieselben Dinge nach. Was würde die Zukunft bringen?

Nach einigen Stunden hatten sich beide endlich in den Schlaf gegrübelt. Doch der nächste Morgen kam viel zu früh.

,Aufstehen! Ihr Schlafmützen!" Sirius schüttelte heftig an JAmes Schulter, Remus an der Harrys.

,Wenn ich schon mal vor anderen aufstehe, ist es weit gekommen. Das sollte euch besser zu denken geben!" lachte Sirius, angesichts James verschlafenem Blick.

,Hey, Krone! Wir ham doch auch schon Nächte durchgemacht und das hat dich nie so mitgenommen! Was ist los, he?"

James winkte ab. Darüber wollte er nun am allerwenigsten reden!

,Später, Tatze! Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung zum Reden, sprich mich heute besser erst einmal nicht an. Könnte böse enden!" gab James mit müder Stimme zurück.

Harry erging es nicht anders, er stöhnte und richtete sich langsam auf. Remus meinte,,Man könnte meinen ihr zwei wart gestern noch einen trinken und habt uns nicht mitgenommen!"

,Ich spreche nicht für James, aber ich für meinen Teil war hier und habe versucht zu schlafen!" Harry suchte sich langsam seine Sachen zusammen.

Ron kam gerade aus dem Bad. ,Scheint dir aber nicht gelungen zu sein!" sagte er laut und Sirius grinste.

,Vielleicht war er ja wirklich einen trinken und sagt uns nicht die Wahrheit!"

,Alles Ok, Harry?" Ron kniete neben ihm und sah in besorgt an, er hatte leise genug gesprochen, dass keiner der anderen etwas mitbekommen hatte. Harry nickte beruhigend. ,Ich hab nur nicht gut geschlafen, das ist alles!"

,Dann lass uns gehen, wir kommen sonst noch zu spät zum Unterricht und ich will voher noch was Essen!" spornte Ron ihn an. Harry lachte,,Du und dein Essen!"

,Hey, was soll das denn heißen?" fragte Ron empört. ,Nichts, gar nichts!" Harrys Grinsen war vielsagend, doch Ron ließ es sich beruhen, es war schön zu sehen, dass Harry trotz alldem hier noch lachen konnte.

Unten am Fuß ihrer Treppe wartete Harmine schon auf sie. ,Na los, Jungs! Ich denke ihr wollt noch was Essen, bevor ihr in den Unterricht geht."

,Den Spruch hab ich doch heute schon mal von jemandem gehört!" meinte er und sah seinen besten Freund an. ,Ich frag mich von wem!" antwortete dieser und tat als wisse er von nichts.

,Sicher!" stimmte Harry ironisch zu.

,Ihr seid mir zwei!" Hermine ging voran. ,Lasst uns besser gehen, da vorne ist Lily, ich wollte mich doch sowieso noch mit ihr unterhalten. Hey, Lily warte mal eben auf uns!"

Harrys Mutter drehte sich um und lächelte ihnen zu. ,Ich muss auch noch etwas mit dir besprechen, aber das hat Zeit. Was wolltest du von mir?"

Sich unterhaltend gingen die vier runter in die große Halle.

,Heute ist mein erstes Quidditchtraining mit der Mannschaft!" erzählte Harry an Ron gewandt.

,Ich habs gehört!" schaltete Lily sich ein.

,Die halbe Schule spricht gerade von dir! Sie sagen, du seiest fast besser als James und das ist an dieser Schule das größte Kompliment das du kriegen kannst. Er bildet sich zwar manchmal etwas darauf ein, aber James Potter ist tatsächlich ein Naturtalent für diesen Sport und wenn du mit ihm verglichen wirst, haben wir ja trotz seiner Verletzung noch Chancen auf den Pokal.

Unser Haus setzt auf dich!"

,Das hättest du mir besser nicht gesagt! Dann stehe ich ja total unter Druck!" gab Harry zurück und lächelte sie an. Lily fiel wieder einmal seine Ähnlichkeit zu James auf und ihr war klar: Das war mehr als eine Cousin-Cousin Verwandtschaft, die beiden waren definitiv Vater und Sohn oder Zwillinge, anders war das nicht erklärbar!

Doch sie sagte nichts, sondern erwiderte sein Lächeln freundlich.

,Du schaffst das schon!" ermutigte sie ihn und wandte sich dann wieder Hermine zu und die zwei diskutierten weiter über irgendein geschichtliches Thema, wie Harry und Ron verstehen konnten.

So lenkten sie ihr eigenes Gespräch zurück auf das Training!

ALSO DAS WARS AUCH WIEDER UND EIN KLEINER TIPP; DA IST EIN KLEINER BUTTON DA KÖNNT IHR SCHREIBEN WIE IHR ES SO FANDET!

Bis dann, eure Mac


	6. Von Quidditch und ernsten Gesprächen

Ok, ich bin wieder da und habe euch ein neues CHap mitgebracht.

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch!

Von Quidditch und ernsten Gesprächen

Über den Vormittag ging James Lily systematisch aus dem Weg.

Der Abend rückte näher und James drehte sich jedes Mal um, wenn Lily in die Nähe kam.

,Ich versteh das nicht." sagte Lily zu Hermine, als die zwei sich auf den Weg zum Abendessen machten.

,James weicht mir schon den ganzen Tag aus, jedes Mal wenn er mich sieht, geht er in eine andere Richtung!"

,Seit wann kümmert es dich so, dass James dir seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkt?" fragte Hermine und ein amüsiertes Funkeln erschien in ihren Augen. ,Ach, ich meine halt, ist doch egal!" grummelte Lily kalt erwischt.

Sie hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass James noch einmal mit ihr sprechen würde, wegen Harry, aber das er sie nun derartig mied, war ihrer Meinung nach einfach nur unlogisch. Aber sollte mal jemand das männliche Geschlecht verstehen. Sie waren halt anders und nicht nur ein wenig.

Lily schüttelte gedanklich den Kopf.

Harry hingegen war sehr aufgeregt und das hob seine Laune ein wenig. Quidditch stand wieder vor der Tür und das war doch immer ein Grund zur Freude. Er konnte es kaum noch erwarten wieder auf seinen Besen zu steigen und sei es nur ein langsamer, für ihn alter Besen.

Harry hätte sich zwar am liebsten auf seinen Feuerblitz gesetzt und volles Tempo gegeben um einfach zu vergessen, doch er würde wohl mit einem älteren Model auskommen müssen: Leider!

Die Stunden schleppten sich dahin und Ron und er wussten wenig mit sich anzufangen. Alle Hausuafgaben waren erledigt, was ja eigentlich sehr selten vorkam und sie hatten beireits zwei Partien Schach und fünf Partien Slughorn explodiert gespielt.

Kurz und gut: Es herrschte Langeweile bis zum Abwinken!

,Sollen wir nicht einfach schon einmal zum Quidditchfeld gehen?"fragte Harry schließlich mit müder Stimme und Ron nickte. ,Ist wohl das Beste!" stimmte er zu.

,Ich hol mir dann eben von James den Besen, er wollte mir den leihen, ist wohl einer der besten im Moment, von denen auf dem Markt. Bin trotzdem mal gespannt, wie groß dre Unterschied zu meinem ist." Harry drehte sich um und schritt mit gemessenen Schritten Richtung Rumtreiberschlafsaal.

,Ich geh schon vor aufs Feld, kann ich deinen Besen wohl jetzt haben?" fragte er James, welcher auf seinem Bett lag und vor sich hin zu grübeln schien.

,Ja, sicher!" Der Angesprochene erhob sich, öffnete den Schrank und druückte Harry daraufhin einen alten Nimbus in die Hand. Harry nickte ihm zu und verließ den Schlafsaal.

Gemeinsam machte er sich mit Ron auf zum Spielfeld. Auf dem Weg dorthin gabelten sie noch Hermine auf, überredeten sie, endlich einmal eine Lernpause einzulegen und schleppten sie mit.

Ron setzte sich mit Hermine auf die Tribüne, er war nicht hier um Quidditch zu spielen.

Harry schritt auf das Feld, in der Mitte blieb er stehen und wog den Besen seines Vaters in der Hand.

Das war der Besen, auf dem sein Vater sonst flog.

Wie oft hatte man ihm von dem außergewöhnlichen Talent seines Vaters berichtet, wie oft hatte er sich gewünscht, sich mal mit ihm messen zu können.

Es war verrückt, jetzt hatte er die Chance seinen Vater zu treffen und dieser verletzte sich so, dass er nicht gegen ihn antreten konnte. Aber das erinnerte ihn wieder daran, dass Voldemort hier sein könnte, dass wieder viele in Gefahr sein könnten und er nicht wusste was er tun konnte. Aber er musste wohl warten, bis Voldemort kommen würde und er musste sich bis dahin so gut es eben ging vorbereiten.

Also würde das Match wohl noch eine Weile warten müssen.

Seine Hand glitt den Stief entlang und packte schließlich entschlossen zu. Mit geübten Bewegungen schwang er sein Bein drüber und stieß sich vom Boden ab. Der Wind peitschte ihm ins Gesicht und erfrischte ihn angenehm.

Der Tag war eigentlich weitestgehend windstill und so spürte er nur den Wind, hervorgerufen durch seine eigene Schnelligkeit.

Harry beschleunigte und flog eine Runde um das Feld. Schnell stellte er fest, dass der ältere Nimbus sich durch dieselben Besonderheiten auszeichnete wie der, den er selbst einmal besessen hatte.

Er war gut zu lenken und man hatte eine perfekte Kontrolle, vor allem zum Bremsen. Das würde sich hervorragend für Sturzflüge eignen und konnte ihm als Sucher außerordentlich nützlich sein.

James hatte einen guten Sinn für die Dinge, die man als Sucher so brauchte.

Harry drückte den Stiel nach unten und ging in einen einen gewagten Sturzflug. Der Boden raste ihm entgegen und Harry machte keine Anstalten den Flug zu beenden.

Auf der Tribüne sahen Ron und Hermine gespannt zu, doch ganz unbesorgt wirkten sie nicht. Sie wussten, dass diese Flüge Harrys Spezialität waren, aber er kannte diesen Besen doch gar nicht. Wie kann er nur so leichtsinnig sein? fuhr es Hermine durch den Kopf und sie wandte den Kopf ab, um nicht hinsehen zu müssen.

Nach einigen Sekunden meinte Ron mit ruhiger Stimme, so als hätte er sich gar keine Sorgen um seinen besten Freund gemacht,,Kannst wieder hinsehen, es geht ihm gut!"

,Na, da bin ich ja beruhigt." gab Hermine zur Antwort und tatsächlich wagte sie wieder einen Blick zum Spielfeld.

Der stellvertretende Kapitän der Gryffindormannschaft war auf das Feld getreten und hatte Harry wieder auf den Boden zurückbeordert. Dort hielt er ihm anscheinend erst einmal eine Predigt:

,Du weißt schon, dass du dir bei diesem Sturzflug alle Knochen hättest brechen können?" empfing Georg Harrison, den Ersatzsucher in der Mitte des Qudditchfeldes. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Achseln.

,Diese Flüge sind das, was mir an diesem Sport den meisten Spaß macht und vor allem der Nervenkitzel, den man dabei erlebt." gab er dann zurück.

,Das mag ja alles schön und gut für dich sein, aber ich lege, wie auch der Rest der Mannschaft, keinen Wert darauf, die Auswahlspiele zu wiederholen und das nächste Spiel mit einem wahrscheinlich weitaus schlechteren Spieler zu bestreiten, nur weil du dich beim Training und wegen eines unnötig riskanten Manövers, so wie James auch noch verletzt hast!"

,Gutes Argument!" gab Harry nach und blickte in Richtung Tribüne. Dort saßen Ron und Hermine und unterhielten sich anscheinend angeregt. Worüber sie wohl sprachen, naja, jedenfalls lächelten sie beide.

Vielleicht bestand für die beiden ja doch noch Hoffnung.

Schon seit ihrem dritten Jahr spürte Harry, dass seine besten Freunde mehr, als nur Freundschaft füreinander empfanden. Bei ihnen bewahrheitete sich mehr, als bei allen anderen das Sprichwort:

Was sich neckt, dass liebt sich!  
In diesem Fall musste man das "Necken" zwar eher als ziemlich ersnthaftes Streiten auslegen, aber im Endeffekt war es doch das Gleiche.

Harry für seinen Teil jedenfalls, freute sich für seine Freunde. Wenn sie doch nur endlich beide die eigene Scheu überwinden würden.

Ein leichter Klaps gegen seine Schulter holte Harry zurück aus seinen Geanken. ,Es kann losgehen!" erklärte Harrison ud schwang sich auf seinen Besen. ,Und keine riskanten Sturzflüge bitte, Potter." ermahnte er Harry noch einmal, bevor er sich kräftig vom Boden abstieß.

James stand an einem der Fenster in Hogwarts, hatte ein altes Omniglas seines Vaters in der Hand und beobachtete das Training seiner Mannschaft und vor allem Harry. Seit einiger Zeit stand er jetzt schon so da.

Er hatte sich sofort zu einem der Fenster zum Quidditchfeld hin begeben, als Harry nach seinem Besen gefragt hatte. Wieder einmal musste er neidlos zugeben, dass der Junge ziemlich gut flog. Muss er wohl von mir haben, Lily traut sich ja nicht einmal in die Nähe eines Besens dachte er grinsend und folgte den Sturzflügen seines Sohnes. Einige Male hielt er geschockt den Atmen an. Harry hatte ganz ohne Zweifel ziemlich großen Mut zum Risiko.

Woher er den nahm, war James rätselhaft, aber es sah großartig aus, wie er mit scheinbarer Leichtigkeit Loopings drehte oder sich im wirklich allerletzen Moment aus einem Sturzflug riss.

Aus eigener Erfahrung wusste der Schwarzhaarige nur zu gut, wie risikoreich solche Flüge waren und die Mannschaft konnte es sich nun beim besten Willen nicht leisten, den letzten guten Flieger ihres Hauses auch noch an den Krankenflügel zu verlieren.

Außerdem wollte James doch nicht, dass seinem, so unfassbar es noch immer klang, seinem Sohn etwas passierte. So verfolgte er gebannt, wie Harry dem Schnatz nachjagte, ihn lässig aus der Luft schnappte und ihn erneut losflattern ließ.

Einmal musste sich Harry direkt in der Luft drehen, um einem abgefälschten Klatscher zu entgehen und James grinste. Diese Rolle kannte er nur zu gut und Harry hatte exakt dieselbe vollführt, wie er es immer tat. Bei genauerem Betrachten fiel ihm auf, dass sein Flugstil dem seinen ziemlich ähnlich war, nahezu identisch.

Als er wieder einmal fast die Luft anhielt, als Harry sich in die Tiefe stürzte, noch dazu in einem Winkel, in dem jeder andere gestürzt wäre, räusperte sich jemand hinter ihm.

Erschrocken fuhr James herum und blickte direkt in smaragdgrüne Augen, Lilys Augen. Verdammt fluchte er in Gedanken, Jetzt muss ich ihr noch Rede und Antwort zu dem Gespräch mit Harry stehen. Merlin hilf mir hier rauszukommen 

,Ich habe dich gesucht." begann sie und sah ihm wieder direkt in die Augen. Unter diesem stechenden Blick fühlte James sich äußerst unwohl, noch dazu hasste er allein den Gedanken, Lily anlügen zu müssen, doch dass würde er jetzt unweigerlich tun müssen. ,Wieso?" antwortetet er also zunächst bemüht lässig, wich ihrem Blick aber aus.  
Lily registrierte das und harkte sofort nach. ,Dein Gespräch mit Harry, wie ist es gelaufen?"

James Handflächen schwitzten unangenehm, die Frage war ihm nun doch zu direkt. Können Mädchen nicht mal um den heißen Brei herumreden, um armen Jungs wie mir, die Chance zu geben, sich rechtzeitig zurückzuziehen? verfluchte er in Gedanken das andere Geschlecht, während er fieberhaft nach einer Ausrede suchte, die es ihm erlaubte, so schnell wie möglich das Feld zu räumen.

,Ganz gut!" hielt er das Gespräch also möglichgst neutral. Lily ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu. ,Was hat er gesagt?"

Das lief hier gerade aber in eine ganz falsche Richtung, fand James und machte unbewusst einen Schritt rückwährts, während Lily noch einen auf ihn zuging. ,Naja, also..." James stotterte nicht sehr überzeugend herum und zu seinem Missfallen merkte Lily auch das und nutzte es eiskalt sofort zu ihrem Vorteil. ,Du stotterst!" stellte sie überflüssigerweise fest und fügte mit etwas schärferer Stimme hinzu,,Und das tust du nur, wenn du etwas zu verbergen hast. Nun kommen wir dann aber zum kniffligen Teil der Sache. Ich will wissen, was du verbirgst."

Als James jetzt erneut einen Schritt zurückgehen wollte, stieß er gegen die Wand und Lily grinste diebisch. Sie wusste nur zu genau, sie hatte ihn an der Stelle, wo sie ihn hatte haben wollen und James wurde das mit jedem verstreichenden Moment klarer. Das war nicht gut, ganz und gar nicht gut.

Erneut schickte er ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel.

,Schön für dich. Aber ich muss jetzt leider gehen!" erklärte James und seine Füße bewegten sich langsam aber sicher zur Seite, in Richtung Freiheit. ,Träum weiter, James!" ließ Lily seinen Traum zerplatzen. Wieso merkte dieses Mädchen denn auch alles?

,Damit legst du vielleicht Filch rein, aber mich nicht. Und selbst wenn du es schaffen solltest jetzt wegzurennen. Vergiss nicht, wir gehen in eine Klasse, sind in einem Haus und leben in einem Turm. Du würdest es niemals schaffen, mir auf Dauer aus dem Weg zu gehen."

James stöhnte ertappt und wünschte sich, zum in diesem Gespräch vielleicht hundertsten Mal, er wöre ein Geist und könnte einfach durch die Wand verschwinden. War er nur leider nicht und so blickte er einer leicht gereizten Lily, direkt in die smaragdgrünen Augen.

Gerade als James schon fast soweit war, ihr alles zu erzählen, was er wusste, tauchte Peeves hinter Liky auf und warf mit einem Kaugummi nach ihr, welches sich weichgekaut, wie es war, in ihren Haaren verfing.

Lily spürte nur, wie etwas in ihren Haaren landete und streckte die Hand danach aus. Etwas Klebriges blieb an ihrer Hand hängen und der Rest verfing sich nur noch mehr in ihren Locken.

James starrte Peevess nach und fing sich erst in letzter Sekunde, als dieser, ein fieses Gackern von sich gebend hinter der Ecke verschwinden wollte.James sprintete los und beeilte sich dem Geist in die Quere zu kommen, wohl wissend, dass er ihm nciht wirklich etwas antun konnte, aber dennoch einige Drohungen loswerden wollte.

Als er dann schließlich priústend und schnaubend und keine Lift mehr kriegend an einer Ecke stand und Peevs, noch immer kichernd in weiter Ferne verschwand, raffte er noch einmal all seine Kraft zusammen und schrie hinterher:

,Wage es noch einmal und ich gehe zum Blutigen Baron. verlass dich darauf!"

Sein Herz schlug von dem Wettrennen, welches sie durch das halbe Schloss geführt hatte noch immer um Einiges schneller, als normal, beruhigte sich aber langsam wieder und James drehte sich um, um zu Lily zurückzukehren un dihr zu helfen, den Kaugummi aus ihren Haaren zu entfernen.

Er wollte schon den Weg in ihre Richtung einschlagen, als er sich noch einmal anders besann. Genau genommen hatte Peeves ihm sogar einen Gefallen getan. Andernfalls hätte er Lily wohl Rede und Antwort stehen müssen.Erst jetzt realisierte er, dass er Peeves zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, aufrichtig dankbar war.

Doch dann fiel ihm Lilys Satz wieder ein, dass er ihr auf keinen Fall auf Dauer aus dem Weg würde gehen können. Was hatte Harry sich bloß dabei gedacht, ihn so einer Situation auszusetzen. Er hätte ihm zumindest einen Tipp für eine gute Lüge oder so geben können. James wusste selbst nur zu gut, dass er in Lilys Gegenwart sich niemalos schnell etwas ausdenkne konnte. Früher hatte er nie ein gescheites Gespräch mit ihr führen können, ohne den Macho raushängen zu lassen oder einfach gar nichts zu sagen, weil ihm kein geistreiches Thema eingefallen war.

Währenddessen wurde draußen das Quidditchtraining für beendet erklärt. Alle Spieler landeten auf dem Boden. Harry war total begeistert. Die Mannschaft funktionierte ausgezeichnet zusammen und war perfekt aufeinander abgespielt. Die beiden Treiber, obgleich keine Zwillinge, erinnerten mit ihrem Zusammenspiel stark an Fred und George und die Jäger gehörten ebenfalls zu den Besten, die Harry je gesehen hatte, wenn man die Qudditchwm in seinem vierten Jar einmal außen vor ließ.

Ja, Gryffindors Manschaft hatte gute Chancen auf den Titel. James hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet, das musste Harry zugeben und er war stolz darauf, jetzt ebenfalls zu dieser Mannschaft zugehören.

Die Gryyfindorspieler ihrerseits sparten auch nicht mit Lob über ihren Ersatzsucher. Jeder einzelne von ihnen fand Harry sympathisch und ihm ging es nicht anders.

Hermine und Ron, die alles von der Tribüne beobachtet hatten, kamen ihm auf dem Weg zurück ins Schloss entgegen.

,Die Mannschaft ist absolute Spitznklasse! Wenn die auch nur ein Spiel verliert, dann fress ich nen Besen." empfing Ron ihn, der vor lauter Begeisterung durch die Gegend hüpfte. Unwillkürlich musste Harry grinsen und wechselte mit Hermine einen amüsierten Blick. Obwohl er Rons Begeisterung durchaus teilte, konnte er auch nur sein bester Freund sich so aufführen.

Trotzdem antwortete er, möglichst ebenso begeistert. ,Die Mannschaft ist wirklich erste Sahne, ich hoffe trotzdem, dass dir dieser Genuss erspart bleibt." ,Ich auch!" pflichtete Hermine bei und schüttelte bei der Vorstellung von Ron mit einem Besen im Mund heftig den Kopf. Harry erging es nicht anders und als Ron weiterhin durch die Gegend tanzte, hielt er ihn schließlich am Arm fest, um ihn etwas zu beruhigen.

,Wenn wir so eine Mannschaft bei uns hätten," Ron schwelgte bereits in Plänen. ,Halt die Klappe!" fuhr ihn Hermine sofort an, das Lächeln war verschwunden und einem Ausdruck der Besorgnis gewichen.

Harry sah sich um. Es war keiner in der Nähe. ,Pass auf was du sagst!" ermahnte er seinen Freund ernst und öffnete das Schultor, um einzutreten. Nur mit Mühe gelang es ihm, das verdammte Tor war anscheinend etwas länger nicht geölt worden.

Gemeinsam schritten sie die Treppe hoch in Richtung des Gemeinschaftsraums. Auf dem Weg kam ihnen Lily entgegen, die anscheinend sehr mit ihren Haaren beschäftigt war. Wütend murmelte sie vor sich hin, Harry verstand recht wenig, nur Fetzen, wie ,Peeves...bring ihn um...erwischen"

Der Junge konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, Hermine anscheinend schon, denn sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und folgte Lily schnell.

Als sie sie erreicht hatte, fasste sie die Rothaarige an der Schulter und meinte, sie solle doch endlich mal stehen bleiben. ,Wozu bist du eine Hexe, Mädel?" fragte sie und warf einen fachmännischen Blick auf Lilys bereits verfilzten Haare. ,Das ist aber so verdammt schwer." jammerte eine verzweifeltes Mädchen und fingerte weiter an etwas Klebrigem rum, dass sich zwischen ihren Locken festgesetzt hat.

,Peeves?" vermutete Hermine richtig und zückte ihren Zauberstab. ,Was hat er wieder getan?"

,Ich war bei James, wir haben uns unterhalten und dann kam er und schmiss diesen Kaugummi nach mir." erklärte Lily, jetzt sogar fast schluchzend. ,Gehen wir besser in den Turm und in unser Zimmer. Da kann ich das besser wieder hinkriegen. Wir machen dich schon wieder hübsch." ermunterte Hermine sie freundlich und zog sie mit sich.

,Ich will aber niemandem über den Weg laufen. Das wäre so peinlich, wenn mich jemand so sieht. Sonst wäre ich doch selbst in den Turm gegangen. Mit einem Spiegel hätte ich das doch auch selber hinbekommen." wandte Lily ein und wehrte sich gegen sie.

,Komm mit!" Jetzt gíng Hermines Geduld langsam zu Ende und packte einfach fest zu und Lilys Wunsch nach sauberen Haaren, war stärker als ihre Peinlichkeit.

,Aber du guckst um die Ecken." bestimmte sie in einem letzten Versuch, niemandem über den Weg zu laufen. Hermine stöhnte genervt und nickte, sie hätte in diesem Moment alles getan, um Lily dazu zu bewegen, mit ihr zu gehen. Jeder andere hätte sie wohl einfach da stehen gelassen und wäre gegangen, doch das ging gegen Hermines Vorstellung von Moral.

An jeder Ecke mussten sie also stehen bleiben und Hermine musste gucken, ob jemand in dem Korridor war, bis Lily bereit war ihn zu betreten. Glücklicherweise kamen sie bis zum Portrait der Fetten Dame, doch Lily bleib abrupt stehen.

,Hast du schlauer Kopf dir auch schon überlegt, wie ich so bis in inseren Schlafsaal kommen soll?"

fragte sie hysterisch. ,Sag mal, seit wann bist du so versessen darauf, immer perfekt auszusehen?" fragte Hermine verwundert und Lily hätte beinahe etwas erwidert, was sie bereut hätte und so bis sie sich in letzter Sekunde schmerzhaft auf die Zunge, sodass sie stattdessen zu fluchen anfing.

,Wir sollten auf eine der Toilletten gehen." schlug Lily vor und drehte sich schon wieder um, hätte Hermine nicht geistesgegenwärtig zugegriffen.

,Mir reicht es langsam. Stell dich nicht so an und komm einfach mit. Ich lenke sie etwas ab und du läufst einfach etwas schneller. Ganz einfach." erklärte Hermine und nannte der Fetten Dame schnell das Passwort, bevor Lily Gelegenheit hatte es sich anders zu überlegen.

Lily stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und bemühte sich herauszufinden, wer gerade alles im Raum zugegen war. Dann sah sie James und zuckte zurück. ,Ich kann da nicht rein." sagte sie im Brustton der Überzeugung.

Hermines Geduld war am Ende!  
,Lily Evans, mach mir keinen Ärger. Du hast mich bald soweit..." knurrte sie wütend. ,Hilf mir, Hermine!" flehte Lily und drückte sich neben dem Portrait an die Wand, sodass auch niemand aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum sie sehen konnte.

,Dann geh zum nächsten Klo. Ich hole das Buch mit den Haarsprüchen und komme gleich nach. Ok?" bot sie an und kletterte schon durch das Loch. ,Du bist ein Engel." hauchte Lily ihr hinterher und machte auf dem Absatzkehrt und rannte, als wäre der Taufel persönlich hinter ihr her in Richtung der Waschräume. Ungeduldig wartete sie, bis Hermine endlich, ein dickes Buch unter den Arm geklemmt auftauchte.

,Wo bist du so lange gewesen?" fragte Lily hektisch und riss ihr schon das Buch aus den Händen, als Hermine es hatte aufschlagen wollen.

,Ich musste Sirius erst noch erklären, was das komisch weiße in deinen Haaren war, als er dich eben aus dem Turm heraus gesehen hat." log Hermine ohne rot zu werden, doch allein Lilys entsetzter Gesichtsausdruck entschädigte sie für diesen kleine Streich.

,Du hast doch nicht? Nein, dass hast du mir nicht angetan. Bitte sag, dass du das nicht getan hast."

Lilys Miene wurde immer ängstlicher und sie schien zu schrumpfen.

,Der wird mich damit doch nie wieder in Ruhe lassen. Du kennst Sirius Black nicht, der wird es Peeves jetzt gleich tun und mich mit Kaugummis beschmeißen." Schiere Panik breitete sich in ihr aus und Hermine tat die kleine Lüge schon fast Leid, doch sie sagte noch nichts. Stattdessen nahm sie der zitternden Lily das Buch aus der Hand und schlug das Inhaltsverzeichnis auf.

Mit dem Finger fuhr sie über die einzelnen Kapitel und suchte und suchte.

Es gab Haarkuren, Haarverlängerungen, Haarfärbungen und vieles mehr. Nur wo waren die Haarsäuberungssprüche?

Das Verzeichnis war mehrere Seiten lang und als Hermine die letzte Seite aufschlug, glaubte sie schon, Lily tatsächlich in den Turm schmuggel zu müssen um ihre haare auf herkömmliche Weise zu waschen. Das wäre natürlich auch hier möglich gewesen, aber die Waschräume waren nicht sehr sauber und außerdem ekelte sich Hermine davor, sich hier auch nur die Haare wachsne zu müssen.

Außerdem war es unbequem das über dem Waschbecken machen zu müssen, die ziemlich tief hingen, zu tief um sich drüber zu stellen und zu hoch um sich auf den Boden zu knien.

Die allerletzte Eintragung war dann die Erlösung: Haarsäuberung Kapitel 67

Erleichtert seufzte Hermine und schlug die letzten Seiten im Buch auf, welches doch eine beachtliche Dicke aufwies.

Dann musste sie noch einmal einige Seiten durchblättern, bevor sie tatsächlich den richtigen Spruch gefunden hatte.

Es stand geschrieben:

Ihr Haar ist verfilzt? Natürlichen Ursprungs oder aufgrund einer klebrigen Substanz?

Kein Poblem für den neuen Zauber zum Haarewaschen.

Bewegen sie ihren Stab in einer kreisförmigen Spirale um den Kopf der Testperson und sprechen sie fünf Mal in Folge die Formel:

Ratzeputz anti pollutus

Hermine las sich noch einmal alles genau durch und befand es für einfach und machbar.

Sie schnappte sich Lily, vielleicht etwas grob, denn diese gab einen kleinen Schmerzensschrei von sich.

,Halt doch endlich mal still." ermahnte sie die zappelnde Lily und schnappte sich ihren Stab.

Schnell führte sie die Anweisungen des Buches durch und starrte gespannt auf Lilys rote Locken, die Stück für Stück begannen, sich selber zu säubern.

Hermine atmete durch, nicht auszudenken, wie Lily reagiert hätte, wenn es nicht funktioniert hätte.

,Das war vielleicht eine Geburt!" meinte sie zu sich selbst und lehnte sich gegen das nächste Waschbecken.

Lily stand vor einem Spiegel und bewunderte ihre Haare. Immer wieder fuhr sie mit den Fingern hindurch und ein sanftes, glückliches Lächeln verschönerte ihr Gesicht.

Nach dem Abendessen war nicht mehr viel los und so gingen die meisten schnell zu Bett. Nicht so Lily, die, noch immer etwas durcheinander, kurzzeitig vergessen hatte, dass da noch ein Gespräch offen stand und lieber noch eine Weile las.

James verhielt sich klugerweise bedeckt und kam ihr nicht in die Quere.

So kehrte im gesamten Gryffindorturm endlich Ruhe ein.

Freitagmorgen und Hermine wachte von Vogelgezwitscher, das durch das geöffnete Fenster herreinwehte langsam auf. Es war kalt im Zimmer und sie zog die Decke etwas fester um sich. Dann sah sie Lily, die schon putzmunter durch das Zimmer turnte, ein Muggellied vor sich hinsummend und sich dabei die Haare kämmend.

Als die Kälte auch durch die dünne Sommerdecke drang, beschloss Hermine schweren Herzens, dass es wohl keinen Zweck hatte liegen zu bleiben und sie genausogut aufstehen konnte.

Sie schlug die Decke zurück, fröstelte und machte sich dann schnell auf in den Waschraum, um sich fertig zu machen. Das kalte Wasser weckte sie endgültig auf und als sie fertig angezogen war, hatte sich auch die Gänsehaut wieder gelegt.

Seufzend packte sie ihre Büchertasche und folgte Lily dann hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, von wo sie direkt zum Frühstück gehen wollten.

Als sie durch einen Gang auf die große Halle zusteuerten, traten von der Seite vier weitere Personen in ihr Blickfeld und Hermine fühlte sich in ihrem Angesicht ganz und gar nicht wohl.

,Nana, zwei Schlammblüterinnen so alleine in diesem Gang. Wenn das kein netter Zufall ist!" ertönte eine kalte Stimme, die auch Lily einen kalten Schauer den Rücken hinunter schickte.

,Lucius!" begrüßte sie ihn in einem eisigen Ton und ging unbeirrt weiter.

,Das Schlammblut fühlt sich sicher, es ignoriert uns einfach." stellte die zweite Person schnarrend fest und Hermine blickte voller Abscheu auf Severus Snape, der diese Worte gesprochen hatte.

Doch sie folgte Lily einfach und kehrte, auch wider Willen, den beiden den Rücken zu.

Als hätte sie damit gerechnet, blitzte auf einmal etwas auf und Lily fuhr mit zornigem Gesicht und erhobenem Zauberstab herum.

,Du bist so ein Feigling, Malfoy!" rief sie wütend und hielt ihren Stab weiterhin kampfbereit in seine Richtung, Hermine zog ihren ebenfalls. Vorsicht war besser als Nachsicht, besonders wenn sie einem Malfoy gegenüber stand und Lily provozierte ihn auch noch unnötig.

Wie konnte ein so intelligentes Kind so dumm sein, sie waren eindeutig unterlegen. Allein gegen Malfoy und Snape hätten die Schwierigkeiten und dazu kamen jetzt noch die beiden Hünen Crabbe und Goyle, die sich nicht sehr von denen aus ihrer Zeit unterschieden.

Lily fuhr fort,,Es ist erbärmlich, wie du dich aufführst. Jemandem einen Fluch in den Rücken zu jagen ist unter jedermanns Würde." Sie machte eine kurze Pause.

,Ach, ich vergaß, so etwas besitzt du ja gar nicht."

Hermine schnappte nach Luft. War Lily denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen, wie konnte sie ihn so provozieren?

Und tatsächlich, jetzt war sie zu weit gegangen. Wutentbrannt holte Lucius zum Fluch aus und Lilys Muskeln spannten sich merklich an. Hermine überlegte fieberhaft und fand nur eine Lösung.

Leise und unbemerkt richtete sie ihren Stab auf Lucius und flüsterte leise:

,Inflammare!"

Im selben Moment in dem der Slytherin zum Sprechen ansetzte, fing sein Umhang Feuer und Hermine

zog Lily schnell mit sich. Doch sie hatte sich zu früh gefreut.

,Stupor!" rief jemand hinter ihr und Lily erschlaffte an ihrer Seite. Hermine fuhr herum!

,Niemand legt sich mit einem Malfy an!" Lucius kam näher und sie wich unwillkürlich zurück. Ein besorgter Blick zu Lily sagte ihr, dass diese nicht hart auf dem Boden aufgestoßen war und sie wieder in Ordnung kommen würde.

Nur leider hatten ihre eigenen Chancen sich gerade um 60verringert und ohne Lily wollte sie sich gar nicht ausmalen, was die jetzt mit ihr anstellen würden.

Ihr blieb nur der Kampf, sie war doch nicht umsonst jahrelang Jahrgansbeste gewesen, zwar nicht in Verteidigung, aber auch da war sie gut gewesen. Also was sollte dieser Möchtegerntodesser ihr schon anhaben?  
Leider eine ganze Menge, musste sie zugeben und hoffte auf ein Wunder. Wo waren Harry und Ron bloß, wenn man sie brauchte? Nein, sie war auf sich gestellt!  
,Ich warne dich, komm mir nicht zu nahe oder du wirst es bereuen." Ihre Stimme klang mutiger und sicherer als sie sich tatsächlich fühlte und ohne das sie es verhindern konnte, zitterte ihre Hand fast unmerklich.

,Impedimenta!" rief Malfoy plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung, doch Hermine dankte Harry im Stillen für die DA Stunden, welche es ihr nun ermöglichten, den Zauber abzublocken.

Wütend hob ihr Gegenüber erneut den Zauberstab und sie machte sich bereit ihn erneut abzublocken, doch es war eine Finte gewesen, denn im selben Moment blitzte ein helles Licht zu ihrer Linken auf.

Snape hatte sich ihr von der anderen Seite genähert und hatte nur auf diesen Moment gewartet.

Zu allem Unglück hatte sie nicht gehört, welchen Fluch er benutzt hatte und so hatte ein Protego keinen Sinn.

Der Fluch streifte sie an der Schulter, Hermine schrie auf und hinterließ eine nicht sehr tiefe, aber äußerst schmerzhafte Fleischwunde.

Sie widerstand dem Reflex hinzusehen, um herauszufinden, wie tief die Wunde war nur mit Mühe und beschloss, dass es an der Zeit war zurückzuschlagen.

Die zwei wollten doch nur ihren Spaß, aber den würden sie nicht bekommen, nicht mit ihr!  
Hermines Zauberstab zuckte zu Snape. ,Silencio!" rief sie und Snape machte keinen Ton mehr.

Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass er in ungesagten Zaubern nicht sehr bewandert war.

Auf einmal stieß ihr jemand einen harten Gegenstand in den Rücken, Malfoy hatte die wenigen Sekunden, in denen sie abgelenkt gewesen war genutzt und sich hinter sie begeben.

Sie spürte seinen Körper im Rücken und fragte sich, was zum Teufel er jetzt vorhatte. Eins war nun aber klar, er hatte die Kontrolle und sie konnte nichts mehr tun.

,Hast wohl gehofft uns beiden entwischen zu können, oder?" flüsterte er in ihren Nacken und ein unangenehmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus. Er war nah, zu nah für ihren Geschmack und Snape näherte sich jetzt ebenfalls wieder.

Crabbe und Goyle waren aus irgendwelchen Gründen verschwunden, wahrscheinlich hatte der Hunger sie in die große Halle zum Frühstück gezogen.

Malfoys Gesicht konnte sie nicht sehen, doch es war sicher, dass er jetzt ebenso selbstgefällig grinste, wie Snape es gerade tat und mittlerweile bekam Hermine es wirklich mit der Angst zu tun.

Gerade als sie beschlossen hatte, dass alles besser war, als mit diesen beiden allein zu sein und sie am besten einfach um sich schlagen sollte, sackte Snape in sich zusammen.

Dann´ging alles schnell. Hermine hatte blitzschnell erkannt, dass Lily offenbar wieder aufgewacht war und hatte ihren Ellebogen in Malfoys Bauch gerammt, welcher mit einem Schmerzensschrei zurücktaumelte, genug Zeit für Hermine sich umzudrehen, sich ihren Zauberstab zu schnappen und ihn auf ihn zu richten.

,Wer hat jetzt gewonnen, he?" fragte sie etwas keuchend. Der Slytherin machte eine wüste Geste und schien nicht bereit, sich einzugestehen, dass er gerade von einem Schlammblut zu Boden geschickt worden war.

,Alles ok?" fügte sie an Lily gerichtet hinzu und Lily nickte. ,Mir brummt nur der Kopf ein wenig!"

erklärte sie und stellte sich neben sie.

,Bei dir aber anscheinend nicht." Lily sah sie prüfend an und begutachtete ihre Fleischwunde im Oberarm. ,Nichts, was Madame Pomphrey nicht wieder richten könnte." erwiderte Hermine und ging einfach ohne Malfoy weiter zu beachten. Lily folgte ihr, drehte ihm aber nicht erneut den Rücken zu.

Doch Malfoy war mehr damit beschäftigt, Snape zusammenzuschreien, er hätte besser auf Lily achten müssen´.

Lily und Hermine, die über den Schreck noch etwas heftiger atmeten, schlugen den Weg zum Krankenflügel ein. Hermine verzog das Gesicht, ihr Arm tat jetzt, wo sie sich nicht mehr ablenken konnte, doch weher, als sie zunächst geglaubt hatte.

Die Krankenschwester empfing sie und drückte Hermine direkt auf das nächste Bett. ,Sitzen bleiben!" befahl sie und verschwand in einem kleinen Nebenraum.

Lily stand etwas übergangen daneben und grinste. Ihr Gegenüber blickte sie fragend an und Lily erklärte,,Du tust mir Leid, wenn du pech hast, darfst du selbst wegen diesser kleinen Verletzung die ganze Nacht hier verbringen."

,In der Tat, Miss ähm?" ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihnen und Lily zuckte beinahe ertappt zusammen. ,Granger!" half Hermine und setzte gleich nach:

,Aber ich kann nicht hierbleiben. Ich muss in den Unterricht! Wahrscheinlich kommen wir sowieso noch zu spät und Professor McGonagall wird das gar nicht gefallen."

Hermine bediente sich all ihrer Überzeugungskraft, doch Madame Pomphrey wirkte nicht überzeugt, sodass Hermine Lily einen bösen Blick zu warf. Nach dem Motto:

Wenn du mir jetzt nicht hilfst, wirst du es bereuen!

Lily gehorchte und wandte sich an die Krankenschwester. ,Ach, Madame Pomphrey, wissen sie, ich passe schon auf sie auf. Sie wird sich nicht überanstregen, aber den Geist fit zu halten, kann doch nicht für den Körper schädlich sein, oder? Es ist so wichtig, dass Hermine heute mit in den Unterricht kommt." Bittend sah sie sie an, fast flehend.

Doch das Argument, Lily würde schon für sie sorgen, zog. Es hatte anscheinend schon seine Vorteile, ein Musterbeispiel an Disziplin, Ordnung und Gehorsam zu sein.

,Wenn Sie mir ihr Wort geben, dass die junge Dame sich nicht überanstrengt, dann gebe ich Ihnen vorläufig die Erlaubnis, den Krankenflügel zu verlassen.

Ich erwarte jedoch, dass sie heute noch einmal vorbeischauen, damit ich sie einer Nachuntersuchung unterziehen kann." gab Poppy dann schließlich nach und Lily zwinkerte hermine hinter ihrem Rücken zu.

Eine letzte Ermahnung in den Ohren, sich auf jeden Fall zu schonen, begaben sich die beiden Hexen direkt in den Verwandlungsunterricht, wo sie von einer verärgerten Professorin erwartet wurden, die über die Verspätung ganz und gar nicht erfreut war.

Harry sah die beiden verwundert an.

Hermine Granger kam zu spät zum Unterricht? Von Lily wusste er ja nur, dass sie eine Top-Schülerin war, aber das war James auch und er kam regelmäßig zu spät zum Unterricht.

Er bedeutete Hermine also, sich auf die Bank neben ihn zu setzen, man musste schließlich rausfinden, was passiert war.

Lily ging erhobenen Kopfes durch die Reihen und setzten sich neben Hermine, Lucius, der in einer der hinteren Reihen saß, gekonnt ignorierend. James beobachtete sie und hing Gedanken nach, denen Harrys nicht unähnlich.

Seit wann kam Lily Evans zu spät zum Unterricht? Soweit er sich erinnern konnte, war das nur ein einziges Mal passiert und das war gewesen, als Sirius ihr etwas in den Frühstückstee getan hatte, weswegen sie einige Stunden über der Kloschüssel hängend zugebracht hatte.

Verständlicherweise hatte sie seinem besten Freund danach eine Standpauke gehalten, die sich gewaschen hatte und ihn zusätzlich mit einigen Flüchen belegt, mit denen dieser ziemlich gehadert hatte.

Seit dem hatte er ihr allerdings keinen einzigen Streich mehr gespielt.

Wenn James so recht überlegte, stellte er fest, dass seit dem niemand mehr, es gewagt hatte, ihr einen Streich zu spielen. Seit jener Begebenheit war ihr Temperament an der ganzen Schule berüchtigt und nicht, wie zuvor, nur im Gryffindorturm.

Lily hatte dort nämlich schon einige Male für Furore gesorgt. James lächelte seelig. Ja, das war seine Lily!

So, dass wars schon wieder, also wo bleibt euer review?

eure Mac!


End file.
